The New Witchs Of Ipswich
by DarkMoonBitch
Summary: Two new girls show the sons of ipswich a few things they have never seen. Chase returns and has plans for one of the new girls, the new witches of ipswich... Caleb/Rose, Tyler/Jenny, Pogue/Kate. Review Please
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since the confrontation between Chase Collins and caleb at Putnam barn. Since then things went clownhill still. Sarah transferred back home,fearing fir her safety. Caleb begged her to stay, promising to protect her from any harm. yet Saran still thought it was in her best interest to leave, claiming that she could not keep up a relcitionship with a warlock.

Needless to say, Caleb was devastaled afler all of his attempts to sway her failed. she packed her bags and left with barely a goodbye to Kate and the boys. Being so in tune with each other, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler vowed then and there to despise her. Kate tried in vain to talk them into being reasonable, but it was not that convinicing, seeing as how she was guite angry at the blonde too.

So now, with the exapiton of a heartbroken hearted Caleb, things went back to normal at spencer academy. the group still went to nicky's, still partied like crazy, and most importantly, tried to figure out were chase nds gone off to.

we shall leave the boys story for a moment, and examine the story and lives of two young women, guite different than the sons if lpswich, yet in many whys, startungly simitar to these young men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer:  
Do not, NOT, own The rights, or ideas in The Covenant. Just writing for fun.  
The young woman sat on the golden brown sand, staring out at the azure sea. As she fisted and released the soft grains, she was mesmerized by the lapping of the waves. Her emerald cat like eyes scanned the waters.  
What was on the young woman's mind? It is hard to say, for her eyes were emotionless, blank to the world. She seemed to be quite immersed in her thoughts, for if she were lucid, she would have noticed the soft, ragged breathing somewhere behind her. If she had looked around to investigate, she would have seen the silver dog quietly padding toward her.  
The eyes blazed joyfully, almost as if the dog found the situation highly amusing. Fangs bore in a sly grin, the dog stalked toward the unsuspecting woman, getting a bit anxious, it sped up.  
With a high pitched yip, it leapt upon the startled girl before she could turn and pinned her into the sand. Fangs gleaming with a victorious toothy grin, the dogs' nose was inches from the girls' own. Her wide green eyes, which remained startled looking for a mere second more, turned weary and angry.  
"Jenny, must you do that every time I am alone and at peace? You scared the crap out of me!" The woman said in a biting tone, pushing at the dog's shoulder blades to get it off of her.  
Said dog took it upon itself to leap off of the angry woman, tilting its head for a moment before flashing pearly white fangs in what appeared to be a doggy smile. Majestically standing on all four paws, the dog began to slowly rise to stand on its hind legs. Its fur began to recede into the skin, and its body became elongated, stretching into the form of a woman. The doggy head, paws and tail all morphed into a human head, hands and feet, and a tailless backside.  
"Honestly, you need to stop using your powers Jenny, what if someone had seen you? You know that it can be dangerous, it will drain your life, you kn"  
"Blah blah blah, chill out Rose. Look who's talking, you who used your summoning power to bring Alexander Cole to your bed because you were having a slumber party…" Jenny remarked, using air quotes with the words slumber party.  
Rose blushed slightly before regaining her composure.  
"Well, that was all a big mistake, I had just come into my powers the month before, I did not know that would happen! Anyway, I thought I was the risky party girl, and you the shy, goody two shoes." Jenny glared at her cousin for a moment, and then nodded in agreement.  
"You know it was not an accident Rose…" Jenny said as she fell onto the sand, feeling the soft grains touch her backside.  
"Forgetting something?" Rosa snickered. The other girl tilted her head for a moment before suddenly looking down at her body. She quickly grabbed at the towel Rose had been sitting on and covered her naked flesh, looking around to see if anyone had seen her.  
"Ooooh, now you care if someone sees you, you did not consider it when you turned…" Rose chastised, which led Jenny to roll her eyes. Rosa held out a bathing suit which the other girl quickly grabbed and stepped into.  
"I keep forgetting the whole 'no clothes after reverting back to human' thing. Boy am I glad no one saw that." Jenny wiped at her brow and looked at her older cousin for a second before walking to the water to check her reflection. The transformation did not always bring her back to full human, sometimes leaving an ear or tail, wing or sometimes, to her cousins' amusement, a snout.  
'Have to work on that, Jenny thought, as she checked herself over. Her grey eyes shone innocently as always, her long brown hair with the silver streak going down the right side was the same, her high check bones, soft features and supple but not overweight frame was intact. She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to her cousin, who was examining herself in a compact mirror.  
Rose was supple as well, curves and had some meat on her; both girls were healthy looking, not over weight in the least bit, but not too thin and gangly. Her thick hair had a jagged red stripe on the left side, and she was darker than her lighter brown skinned cousin, and was a little bit shorter. She was a month older and made it known every time Jenny mouthed off to her or acted a bit immature. Much to Jenny's chagrin, Rose loved to rub it in. Amusing, seeing as Rose was the more immature of the two.  
"Well, what do you say? Want to check out the local scene? There is this bar I heard about, Nicky's, I think. I hear it is really hot there and there are a bunch of hotties just waiting to be picked up by a pair of gorgeous chicks like us," Rose laughed at the startled look on Jenny's face.  
Rose was about to pull the shy girl along by the arm to get her to go along with her when they heard catcalls and whistles from nearby. Both reacted differently, Rose spun around, ready to curse to guys to high Heaven, and Jenny froze instantly, feeling on reflex like turning into a bird and flying away.  
"Well well, look what we have here… a couple of beach babes looking for a good time." A young man said, walking toward the cousins, flanked by another boy and a skinny, long faced girl.  
"Why don't you just leave us alone, we were just leaving…" Jenny spoke, softly and timidly. Both boys turned heated gazes upon the younger girl, licking their lips. The girl in the group punched the boys' arm that she was holding on to. Rose glared daggers at the little clique and bit her tongue to keep from casting a very horrible curse on these jerks. Jenny pulled at her cousins' arm, knowing full well Rose was not one to hold back on a spell or curse.  
The posse walked forward, closing in around the girls.  
"Not done with you two, we have not even introduced ourselves"  
"We don't want to know you!" Rose screamed, she kicked sand at the three, who jumped back in surprise. Regaining their cool, they scowled at the girls.  
"Oh, they had some bad attitudes… I think we need to teach them some manners," the taller boy said, motioning for the other two to follow his lead, which they did, smiling all the while.  
Jenny felt Rose tighten beside her, ready to power up. She herself felt the heat rising within, her eyes burned hot anger, just as she was sure her cousin's were.  
"Come on pal, try to make our day!" Rose was about to take a step forward when she felt her younger cousin hesitate. She knew that Jenny was afraid of confrontation, so she cooled down a bit. Besides, why waste power on mere humans? It would be a waste of their life force.  
"Not going to fight? Scared little freaks," the girl bit out, smiling sardonically. The group now fully circled the startled girls.  
"Doesn't look so good, huh Jen?" Rose said, trying to keep her voice light. Jenny swallowed hard and shook her head, no. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any characters in the movie. I merely write for entertainment. No profit is being made from typing this story.

Rose was seriously beginning to abandon her calm demeanor as the punks closed in a bit more. Jenny would just have to deal with a fight, no matter how scared she may be. Yet, she was loathe to perform her magic when more and more people seemed to be crowding around, trying to see the action. She knew she would not dare to expose herself and her cousin, no matter what the consequences may be.

As the three were coming within inches of the girls, the crowd began to part, letting a few people through.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you guys," a young blond teen said, flanked by three other boys. All of them seemed to be about 17 years old; the boy who talked had brown eyes and an arrogant look to him. The tallest boy had sandy brown hair, his eyes were a cool green, that seemed to hold a lot of wisdom. Another boy seemed to be the shortest, with blue eyes and a calm, almost timid look to him. The last boy seemed to be the calm, collected leader, for he seemed to be surveying the group of his boys with a cool, stoic eye.

"Stay out of this Reid; it's none of your business!" The taller bully said, as Jenny and Rose stared at the newcomers in awe.

"Like hell it isn't. When you go around bullying innocent people, innocent girls, to be exact, I make it my business." The other three boys nodded in agreement. The bully's nervously glanced at the foursome made up of the irritated looking boys.

Finally, the girl in the threesome smiled sweetly and pulled at the boys' collars.

"We don't want any more trouble; we'll just be going now. Bye Caleb!" With that, she batted her eyes at the leader- looking boy and pulled the cursing boys after her.

"Good riddance, we don't need trash like that hanging around…" The tall, green eyed boy said softly.

"You got that right," the shortest boy said, quickly examining the two new girls. His brilliant aqua blue eyes seemed to rest quite a bit longer on Jenny, who squirmed uncomfortably when she noticed the young mans' attention was on her for quite a while.

As the crowd dispersed, the boys smoothly walked up to the girls, as if they were kings of the beach. Rose rolled her eyes skyward and Jenny shifted slightly from foot to foot.

Extending his arm, the leader- boy approached with a kind smile on his face.

"The name is Caleb, a pleasure to meet you. These are my friends, Pogue pointing to the tallest sandy brown haired boy Tyler points at the shorter boy with the blue eyes as he blushes when Jenny nods in greeting and this is-…"

"The names' Reid ladies… I don't believe I've seen you lovely-…" Reid was cut short by a quick elbow shot to the arm by Tyler. Reid smiled awkwardly for a minute before shutting up, allowing Caleb to continue.

"Anyway, Reid does seem to have a point, I don't think I have seen you two around, where do you go?" Caleb smiled genuinely, putting the girls at ease.

"Well, we just moved here from the West Coast, California. We are staying with my aunt and uncle, Jenny's parents. We are going to go to a school around here. I heard it was full of stiffs and preppy little school drones." Rose laughed at her description of the private school until she noticed the awkward silence that followed. Jenny nudged her cousin quickly to silence her.

Jenny had noticed the boys wearing the school uniform, and instantly felt that her cousin had made a bad first impression.

"Rose, these guys go to that school, Spencer Academy. It is a very good school, and not full of drones. Sorry guys, Rose can be a bit outspoken…" Jenny gave a slight smile as the boys all nodded.

"It is fine, really. Most people in that place are drones. Sometimes I think I can see black in white television snow in their eyes…" Reid joked and the girls laughed. Reid puffed up his chest a bit, which Tyler noticed, causing the smaller boy to laugh louder. The girls glanced at the quiet boy, forgetting for a second that he was there.

"So, Tyler is it? How old are you?" The younger girl asked, trying to get the young man into their conversation. Tyler shyly turned to look at Jenny, not really meeting her eyes, but staring at any other point on her body. Rose noticed that the boy was so flustered, that he seemed to be staring at her cousins' chest.

"Hey there pal, her face is a few inches higher," Rose exclaimed. Tyler and Jenny froze instantly, their faces turning a very comical shade of red. The other boys laughed at their friends' embarrassment.

Summing up all his courage, Tyler cleared his throat and managed to spit out his response.

"I am 17, so are Reid and Pogue. Caleb is 18, just turned it last month." Jenny smiled her shy smile and nodded her head. Tyler was now the boy puffing up his chest a little, luckily, no one noticed him doing it.

"Well, we were just going to go to some place called Nicky's I think… Until those guys surrounded us, who were they, anyway?"

"Sweet, you are going to Nicky's?" Reid asked, smiling at the girls. Caleb rolled his eyes, yet keeping a smile on his face all the while.

"Those guys were the school drones you talked of, with a bit of a self proclaimed tough attitude. They were Aaron Abbot, his girlfriend Kira. The other guy was his lackey, Ryan Bael. They have another pal in their stupid little group, guess he finally got a brain and found out what morons he hangs out with…" When Pogue finished talking, the girls nodded.

"Well, we truly appreciate it. If you guys had not come around, we would have... well, I don't know what would have happened," Jenny said, and the boys all smiled and walked over to the girls. Reid threw his arms around the girls' shoulders.

"You two lovely ladies can tell us more about yourselves when we get to Nicky's."

"Yeah, that place is great, you two will have a blast," Tyler said.

"Would you care to join us, is what the guys mean," Caleb said, laughing. Jenny and Rose nodded in unison.

Looking at Caleb's eyes a bit closer at that moment, Rose noticed a great sadness behind the charming smile. She wondered what the young man had been through in his life.

"We would love to!" Rose said, letting the boys lead the way to the bar.

"I think we need to change first…" Jenny said, looking at Rose and herself. They were still wearing their swim suits.

"Oops, yes, I guess we do, huh?" Rose laughed, the guys joining in.

Jenny rolled her eyes good naturedly and quickly grabbed up their belongings, noticing that Tyler hung back a bit. He waited for her.

'What a sweet guy,' Jenny thought, as she walked beside Tyler, listening to him talk about the pool tables at Nicky's.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

Walking out of the beachside restroom, the Rose felt fresh and better prepared to go into a nightclub.

Rose wore her long hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, held by a crimson ribbon. Around her neck, a pentagram necklace encrusted with black and red gems hung closely to her chest. She wore a crimson and coal striped halter top, showing off her belly button piercing of a cross. Her bottom half consisted of a mostly black knee length skirt with a red stripe going down her right leg and black boots. She twirled to show off her clothes to the boys playfully. They smiled at her antics then looked curiously at the restroom door. Jenny had yet to emerge.

"She is just being shy guys, hold on a sec…" Rose grinned then put her top half into the doorway. The boys leaned in to hear Rose trying to coax the younger girl out of hiding. Tyler stifled a laugh, the other boys grinned slyly.

"I'm out, I'm out, dang Rose, you almost pulled my arm out of its socket!" Jenny was shoved forward by the older girl, who rolled her eyes. The boys laughed whole heartedly, with the exception of Tyler, who was preoccupied with staring as Jenny stumbled forward, holding her right arm, a sign of shyness.

She, being more conservative than her wild and care free cousin, wore less revealing apparel. Her brown and silver hair flew free from restraint in the soft breeze. Around her neck she wore a simple silver necklace in the shape of a crescent moon with a star connected to it. She wore a tan colored wife beater with a little black heart on the front. A few simple silver bracelets on her right arm, and her favorite faded flared blue jeans. Her shoes were here favorites as well, her brown Lugz. She smiled nervously as her cousin began to declare her arrival.

"Jenny is sporting a cute little brown tee with some cute pants that show off her awesome booty. Wonder what kind of underwear she is wearing, shall we see…" Jenny's eyes grew wide in embarrassment as she lunged away from her cousin, knowing full well that Rose would indeed pull down her pants. She had done it before, hadn't she?

The guys began to laugh, and Jenny, upon seeing that they were laughing with, and not at her, joined in. Rose smiled evilly.

"Another time, maybe?"

Ten minutes later found the group in Tyler's Hummer. Well, most of the group anyway. Rose, Pogue, Caleb and Reid were in his Hummer. Tyler found an excuse to ride with Jenny in her 1997 fire engine red Mustang Convertible (Caleb spent quite a while looking it over, remarking on "what a beauty she was.") The gang headed for Nicky's, with overall high spirits.

Upon arriving, the group parked and after facing a rather large bouncer, entered the noisy bar. Jenny walked in a bit stiffly at Tyler's side. Rose noticed and decided to get her cousin to have some fun.

"Loosen up Jen, we are supposed to be having fun here, remember? We are not in Los Angeles anymore, here we can start anew. That means... loosen your dang panty strings and learn to enjoy life!" Jenny scowled at her cousin, but decided she was right.

"You want to dance, Tyler?" Tyler smiled and nodded.

Jenny pulled him after her, with Rose and the guys looking after them, winking at their respective pals. Jenny walked up to a juke box and scanned the options. Smiling when she found her favorite song, she pushed the numbers and letters and pulled a laughing Tyler after her.

"Wow, when you let loose, you really let loose," he joked as she blushed slightly as the music began to play.

I Love Rock and Roll.

The two began to dance, watched by the others.

"Seems like they hit if off, huh?" Pogue said, and the others nodded. A girl suddenly walked up to the group and covered the tall boy's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me guess, The Easter Bunny?" Pogue joked, smiling.

"Ah, close but no cigar," the girl said, uncovering his eyes. Pogue turned to the girl and pulled her into his arms. Rose looked on skeptically.

"This is my girlfriend, Kate. Kate, this is the new girl, Rose… Uh, Rose…"

"Rose Proctor. It is nice to meet you, my cousin's there dancing with Tyler." Rose extended her right arm, while pointing at the two on the dance floor. Kate shook the girls' hand and looked at the dancing pair.

"Haha, wow, those two look like they are really having a good time." Kate smiled at Rose and returned the kind greetings.

"What is your cousins' name?"

"Oh, Jennifer Williams, Jenny for short. We just moved here from California." Kate nodded from beside Pogue.

"Well, welcome to our humble abode, I guess you are going to Spencer?" Rose nodded.

"Well, I will show you two around. Hey, how did you guys meet up, anyway?" Kate asked, looking around at the guys.

"It was a coincidence, actually. We had some errands to run near the coast, so when we finished, we decided we might as well enjoy the sun, seeing as we have not had any in a long time. The last time it was this sunny was the day Sarah…" Caleb started, his eyes growing cold for a second, before he shut off. The others', used to this recent behavior, decided to pick up where their leader left off.

"Well, we were at the beach, minding our own business, when we see that something is going down. We go over to investigate when we notice these two girls about to be pounded by Aaron and his little following. We intervened, of course… scared those pansies off," Reid explained.

"Who you calling pansies, punk?" someone said, coming through the crowd. The music came to a halt as Tyler pulled Jenny trough the crowd to get to his friends.

Reid smiled arrogantly. Caleb did not seem to find any of this amusing in the least bit.

The same group from the beach walked over to the guys, anger shining in their eyes. This time they were joined by another boy.

"Why don't you guys just get the hell out of here, we don't want trouble!" Caleb said, stepping in front of Rose.

"I believe I called you and your lot pansies. I call them as I see them," Reid laughed, Tyler coming to stand beside him. He pulled Jenny away from the soon to be battle field. Reid just did not know when enough was enough. Jenny, terrified of confrontations, obligingly darted away from the beach jerks

Suddenly, the younger girl felt her arm being jerked back, hard. All she saw before she was turned around was Tyler's face contorted in rage. She could have sworn she saw his eyes turn black after a blaze of fire erupted within them.

"Where are you going sweet thing, did I say you could go?" Ryan said, laughing. Jenny struggled to pull away from the young man to no real avail.

"Let her go now, or I will kick your ass," Caleb strode forward, anger etched on his handsome face. Rose, too, was quite angry, stepping forward to intervene. Kate pulled the girl back.

"Let Caleb and Tyler handle it!" She hissed, standing close to Pogue, who blocked the two from any fight that may break out.

Reid had noticed his friend's anger and power surge, and he restrained him.

"Tyler, chill out… calm down, calm, calm…" Reid whispered to his friend, whose eyes cooled down to normal before anyone could see them. Though Tyler's eyes still flamed in anger, his body tense as if he were about to pounce.

Caleb walked right up to Ryan, staring him down.

"Let her go, NOW," he roared. He was in no mood to deal with these guys. His month had been heck, and this was just going to push him over the edge. Aaron and his group seemed to notice that Caleb meant business, for they hesitated in their taunts for a minute. Ryan looked down at an angry Jenny.

With a quick swipe, somewhat like that of a tiger, Jenny's palm met her captors' check with a loud thump. Ryan's eyes widened in shock, then anger as he tightened his grip on the wincing girl before he forcefully threw her away from him so that she stumbled over a nearby chair. Caleb, distracted, turned to see if the girl was alright.

Aaron took the opportunity to throw a quick jab at the other boy's face. Caught completely off guard, Caleb stumbled back and tripped over the fallen girl. Jenny let out a quick gasp; she quickly pushed her body under Caleb to stop his head from hitting the same chair she fell over.

Tyler and Reid both jumped to help their friends' up. Caleb was pulled up first, thanking the girl for helping him out. Jenny smiled wearily and nodded as she was helped up by a shaken Tyler.

"What the hell is going on here? Take this crap out of here. I thought I told you all to get this fighting done away from my place!" A large man bellowed.

"Yeah, we are out anyway old man," Kira laughed. She had been surprisingly quiet during the whole ordeal. Now, she was openly flirting with Caleb. Aaron, upon noticing, pulled the flirt away from the sons of ipswich and led his posse out of the club. All of them looked so smug. Reid sneered at their backs while Tyler, Rose and Caleb looked Jenny over, making sure she was ok.

"I am fine, really guys. My arm is just a little sore."

"Man, that slap you gave Ryan was classic, and that face!" Kate laughed after knowing that the new girl was ok. Rose laughed louder, patting her cousin on the back.

"Who knew ol' Jenny had it in her?"

Everyone straightened up the area and exited the bar, an angry bald man staring after them.

"Hope we did not get you guys banned," Jenny said as she looked to see the scowling man. Rose looked back as well. She noticed the large man flash a quick smile and she smiled back. The older girl then looked at Caleb.

'Why is he so quiet all the time? If he does talk, he has a lot of sadness in his eyes. Then that guy messes with us, and he gets so angry…' Rose sighed as she walked beside Caleb, trying to figure out the stoic boy.

"Nah, Nick knows us. He won't stay mad for too long," Pogue said. Jenny nodded and turned a curious gaze to Tyler.

Had she seen what she thought she saw? No, it could not be. He was a mortal that was all. It must have been a trick of the lights.

Still, Jenny could not shake the image of Tyler's eyes, and how they turned, just like hers' and her cousins'.

Tyler looked over at her, his shining blue eyes alight with joy. She smiled back and shook her head.

'No, it was just my imagination,' she thought, as the group split into the two cars. Jenny taking Pogue and Kate to a near by motor bike shop, and Tyler just for the ride. The others jumped into the Hummer after a warning from Tyler to take care of it. Reid glanced at the smaller boy nonchalantly.

"I'll try, can't promise though…" Tyler was left cursing into a cloud of dust as the Hummer sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

"What did you need to see me about Sarah?" Caleb had followed Sarah to a secluded corner of the bar, which was hard to find, with all the sweaty bodies jumping and dancing around. Still, he was smiling. How could he not, he was in love and he was alive to be happy with Sarah. She owned his dreams and his heart.

"Caleb, I need to tell you something, but I am afraid you will not like what you hear…" Caleb's face fell a bit.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant," he joked, masking his concerns.

Sarah frowned slightly at the boy's poor attempt at humor. Caleb suddenly quieted and motioned for her to proceed.

"Well… I really do love you Caleb, you know that, but I just don't think I can be-…"

"Don't finish that sentence. Don't tell me what I think you are going to tell me," Caleb said, staring deeply into her eyes. His own eyes were tearing up as he spoke. Sarah turned her face away, not wanting to see his face.

"I don't think this is going to work. I can not be with a warlock; I can't live knowing Chase can use me to get to you; I will always be in danger. Chase, you know that you are special to me, but I just don't want to be put in harms way because we are together."

Caleb could almost hear his heart breaking in two as she told him her concerns, how she wanted to up and leave him when he thought everything was going perfectly between the two. She had shown no signs of pulling away from him, this was a terrible shock.

"I thought we were happy together? I thought you loved me. I can protect you, I had before!" Caleb stated, his voice rising in pain and anger.

"You put me in danger in the first place Caleb! I did not sign up to be put on the slaughtering block! At first, I thought I could stick by you, but now, I don't want to have to look over my shoulder every minute for the rest of my life, thinking Chase will pop out at me. I'm sorry, I can't stay here." Caleb's eyes stung with unshed tears as the girl he loved quickly hugged him and said goodbye. Her blonde hair slapped across his face as she turned to leave.

"Sarah, please… I need your support, or I am nothing." He stretched his arm out to her, hoping she would take it, comfort him, and tell him this was all some big joke.

Sarah looked at his outstretched hand for a moment before she sighed, her eyes hard and unmoved.

"Caleb, I am moving. I am going to a new school, starting a new life, a life that will be free of warlocks and powers that drain your life. I don't want to be with you while you appear to be an 80 year old man at 25. Goodbye Caleb."

His arm dropped lifelessly as she weaved her way through the crowd and out of his life. His tears now fell freely down his cheeks. His friends came over to him, finding their leader crying his heart out, not restraining his pain in the least bit. At a loss of what to do, the guys pulled their friend through the bar, leading him outside.

Caleb awoke with a start, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

'That dream again,' he thought. It was the tenth time since she left that he had the dream of the day she told him she was leaving him, forever.

Wiping at his forehead, Caleb sat up and looked at his alarm clock.

5:00 a.m.

Throwing himself back, he muttered a string of curses.

"Too early to be awake on a Sunday! Stupid dream, she is long gone, and not coming back." With a grunt, he kicked his sheets onto the floor. Seeing as how he slept in the nude, he walked over to his dresser mirror completely naked to examine a nasty bruise he got after that ass Aaron sucker punched him in the bar.

"That guy is going to get it bad…" Caleb thought out loud, softly poking at the swollen mound that was his eye. Wincing slightly, he snarled and pulled open his drawers, grabbing clothes to shower up before he had to meet the guys, Rose and Jenny at the dorms. The new girls had to find out where they were living and how things worked at Spencer.

"So this is the great Spencer Academy? I don't think it is all that great," Rose commented to her cousin as they were checking out their dorm room. Kate had gone to greet the guys and show them the way to the cousins' living quarters.

"It looks pretty decent to me. It is a big improvement over that dinky little apartment we lived in on the west coast. The guys are coming up, don't be so rude about their school Rose, or we may as well just go back to my mom and dads' house…"

"Alright, I will behave dang…" Rose huffed and continued to pack away her clothes. Jenny, being such a goody two shoes, finished her unpacking quite a bit earlier.

Just then, Tyler, Caleb and Reid walked into the girls' room.

"Hey girls, you want to go and eat something with us? We know this awesome place where they serve the best nacho platter." Reid said, throwing an arm around Jenny, who was closer to him. She smiled shyly at him and looked over at her cousin, who still needed to unpack a great deal of her possessions.

"I don't know, Rose still needs to unpack a lot of stuff… I should stay and help-…"

"Aww, you have to come with us Jenny. Pogue and Kate were coming up in a bit anyway to help out. They are tired of the nachos…" Tyler said, his blue eyes pleading. Jenny laughed and looked back at her cousin.

"Is it ok, Rose?"

"Sure, go on, I will just stay here and slave away with all this unpacking," she scowled as she sniffed at a rather dirty looking sock. Jenny shook her head.

"It is not my fault that you just had to 'scope the babes' instead of unpack your stuff." Jenny threw her arms up, a sign of frustration.

"You guys go on ahead, I am kidding. Hey, maybe I can ask one of those babes to help me unpack…" Rose sighed, throwing her hand over her forehead like a damsel in distress. Jenny raided a brow, the shrugged, that was her cousin.

"Yesss, so Jenny is in. You are going to love the food babe," Reid said, his arm still around Jenny's shoulder. Tyler scowled at his best friend, and then smiled as he thought of an idea. Caleb, noticing the smaller boys' jealousy, smiled a bit.

"Jenny, would it be alright if I went with you in your car? Reid really loves to drive my Hummer, and I just love to let him." Reid tilted his head in confusion, then nodded, quite slowly. Since when did Tyler willing give up his Hummer?

"Sure you can Tyler, I would love to hear more about you," Jenny said, smiling while walking away from Reid and stepping beside Tyler.

"Sweet, thanks. Be sure to gas her up, Reid," Tyler remarked, throwing his keys at a highly confused Reid.

"Well, let's get a move on guys... and Jenny. We can grab the food to go, then come back to get ready to go to the annual Spencer Academy party." Caleb said, laughing when Rose perked up considerably.

"Did you say party? Oh, where, when, what do I wear, who's going?" Rose shot off rapidly, quickly abandoning her unpacking and throwing everything on the floor, looking for the perfect outfit.

"Oh great, now she will never finish," Jenny laughed.

After grabbing their meal, the gang decided to get a few new things for the party. Jenny went off on her own (after much pestering from Tyler, asking if she needed him to show her around) to get a new pair of jeans. The guys wanted to get a few shirts and cologne.

"Do you think she will find her way around alright?" Tyler asked, for the third time in five minutes. Caleb and Reid rolled their eyes and continued to scan the clothes in the department store.

"She is a smart girl, Ty, she will be fine," Caleb said, then started coughing after a blushing girl sprayed him straight in the face with the newest brand of cologne.

"It's called Breathless," the girl said, blushing like a fool.

"Apparently," Caleb choked out, Reid and Tyler laughed like crazy. The girl blushed even more and ducked behind a counter.

In another part of the store, Jenny shifted through a few blouses until she made her choice and walked to the changing room. She noticed that there were few customers out and about. Shrugging, she reached her hand out to open the dressing room door when a hand closed around her fist, quite hard. She turned in anger to see a glaring Ryan, accompanied by a smug Aaron and even smugger Kira.

"Shoot…" was all Jenny could say, realizing that this time she was on her own.

"No one to back you up this time, huh babe?" Ryan said, his hand digging into her wrist until she was wincing. She looked up at him with a victorious smile, noticing that he, like Caleb, had a pretty nasty looking bruise. Knowing she gave him that shiner made her quite content.

"Let me go, or you will get it." The bully's laughed at the cornered girl and Ryan pushed her against the door. Jenny looked around, noticing that people conveniently were walking the opposite way.

'Well, no witnesses,' she thought, as she allowed her anger to bubble over, until it was actually causing an aura to emanate from her. Doing a quick scan of her surroundings, she noticed that there were no cameras in this section.

Ryan pulled back, as if scalded.

"What the hell?"

"She is some kind of freak!"

Aaron advanced on the girl, quickly striking her across the face, she fell backward. Her eyes, once a soft gray flashed stormy silver; lightning flashes erupted for a second before her eyes became a swirling mist of silver. Her head was down during her change, so the group thought she was crying, for she shook. They all laughed, turning to leave the dressing room department when they heard mumbling from the fallen girl.

Before any of them could turn, a loud roar sounded. Petrified, all three of them turned to see a huge silver tiger staring at them coldly. Its eyes seemed unseeing, for they were a pale grey.

With another roar, the tiger jumped toward the three as they turned, screaming, and ran as fast as they could. They passed a bemused Caleb and bumped into Reid and Tyler.

"Watch where you're going, morons" Reid bit out, as the three scrambled up and away from them.

"A tiger! There is a tiger in the dressing room!" Kira screamed behind her. The three continued to run as if hell's fire was on their backsides, disappearing behind an aisle of shoes.

The guys turned to the dressing room, seeing a huge tiger bounding toward them. Caleb's eyes turned coal black in a second as he prepared to throw an energy blast at the large cat.

Jenny skidded to a halt before Caleb, her eyes fixed on his in amazement. Before she could examine him further, he threw the blast at her, which she narrowly avoided by swiftly pouncing to the side. He prepared to throw another when he noticed the tiger beginning to change. The other guys stared on in awe, as the tiger stretched on its hind legs.

Caleb's eyes returned to normal, if confused a bit.

When the tiger was gone, in its place, a shivering Jenny stood. The guy's jaws dropped.

"I can use something to cover up… please…" Jenny said awkwardly, crouching to hide herself.

Tyler seemed frozen, so Reid quickly gabbed an oversized shirt from a near by rack and threw it over to her. They turned to give her a bit of privacy. She cleared her throat when she had put on the shirt and some baggy pants she grabbed. They all turned, staring at her in shock.

"What was that? Who exactly are you?" Caleb asked, staring at the girl critically.

"I will explain it all later, just like you must explain why your eyes were black a moment ago." Caleb, knowing when to strike a deal, nodded quickly led his group out of the store, paying for the clothes Jenny wore as they rushed by an affronted looking store clerk.

"So you two are witches?" Caleb inquired, his eyes jumping from Rose to Jenny. "Are you two even cousins?"

"Oh course we are! We had ancestors in Salem that were tried as witches, and burned. We have acquired their powers, but they are only to be used in dire emergencies. Sorry we did not tell you before," Jenny said, her grey eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Yea, but we can talk about this later; now, you can tell us why your eyes were black. Are you of magical descent?" Rose asked, staring up at Caleb's soft brown eyes.

"It is a long story…" Pogue said, looking at his friends for affirmation. They nodded.

"We have a few hours until the party. So start talking," Rose said, leaning back on her bed, her cat like emerald eyes observing the four boys.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: Do not, NOT, own The rights, or ideas in The Covenant. Just writing for fun.

"Every Generation, The Bloodlines produce only one: The eldest male. At 13, you get a taste of it. It's a test, in a way. At 18, we ascend, and our powers fully mature and it's seductive. Some can handle it, and others like my father, couldn't." Caleb had been the one to start explaining to the girls, who had stood quiet and attentive the whole while. The only reason they were not pitching off questions about bloodlines and ascending was because they themselves were taught on all magical subjects at an early age.

Finally, when there was a pause, Rose thought it would be a good time to ask something she had not heard of, for her parents had died before they could teach her all she needed to know.

"So, what if someone wills you their share of power?" She looked at Caleb, her eyes shining in wonder.

"It's against the covenant laws. If it weren't, I wouldn't let them." Caleb said, quite seriously as he looked at of his friends.

"Why not?" Jenny asked, though her parents were alive, they did not embrace her magic, and told her as much whenever they could. She had studied on her own, using Rose's books, and the only book the two girls owned together, given to them by their Grandmother when they turned 6: The Book of Illumination.

"When one ascends, the power becomes your life that's why it ages you. Will it away and you die." Caleb said solemnly.

Jenny's eyes shone briefly, for their lives were a lot like the boys'.

"You guys are so much like us, except for a few little differences." Jenny said, looking at Tyler's blue eyes briefly.

"What differences?" Tyler asked.

"Well, for one thing, we ascend at the age of eleven. It can be fatal if the girl is physically lacking in the stamina needed to contain all the power. When we ascend, our true and permanent powers begin to show up. Where mine is shape shifting, among a few other things…"

"Mine is telepathy," Rose chimed in, smiling at her younger cousin for her to proceed. The guys listened intently.

"Well, with the exception of a few flaws once in a while, such as my lack of clothing after I shift back to human form, we have honed our powers as best we could. We, too, will age after ascending if we use our powers too much, but it will be at a much slower pace, and only after using our powers rapidly for extended amounts of time. We can use our main powers for short periods of times, up to about 4 hours without the threat of us aging."

When the younger girl finished, the guys stared at her for a moment. She lowered her eyes, believing that they found her a huge nerd.

"Wow, you know a lot about your powers, that is great," Caleb said.

"Yeah, it took us quite a while to figure out all there was to know about our powers. You seem to have it all down," Pogue said, Reid nodded in agreement.

"Man, that shape shifting thing is sweet. You can turn into any animal?" Reid asked, leaning toward Jenny, Tyler scowling beside her.

Jenny blushed and nodded, Rose nudged her.

"Show them something," Rose said, and the guys all looked at Jenny expectantly.

"This from the girl who told me not to use my powers for fun. Besides, we have to get going to the party…" The guys began to plead, Rose being the loudest of them all.

"You yourself said we can use our main powers for up to 4 hours without aging. We have an hour before the party even begins. The guys nodded in agreement, leaning forward to get a good view of Jenny shifting.

"Ok, but you better throw a blanket over me when I am shifting back," Jenny said, and they began to call out animals. "One at a time guys, and only one animal, deal?"

"DEAL!" They all said, and Caleb stood up to name an animal.

"How about you become an eagle?" The other's nodded. Jenny nodded, closing her eyes before wings sprouted from her back. Turning around, her body shifted to that of a large silver eagle. Everyone clapped as the large eagle stretched her large wings before carefully arranging them at her side.

"That is so awesome!" Tyler quipped, walking over to Jenny slowly, arm outstretched. As he approached the large bird, Reid stepped forward quickly and pushed past him to examine the bird.

"Wow Jen, this is an amazing transformation," Reid said, stroking the birds' soft feathers. Tyler glared daggers at his friend and sat down on the bed with a huff. Caleb and Rose noticed the boys' anger and sighed.

"Ok, now she should turn back, we have to get ready for the party," Rose said, moving toward her cousin, a blanket stretched out to block her from the guys. A minute later, Jenny emerged from behind the blanket. Rose, looked at her in confusion. The girl shifted back, fully clothed.

"That's new," Rose commented.

"I guess with the collective powers here, it was possible to shift back to how I started before transforming… sweet!" Jenny giggled. Everyone gathered around her, congratulating her on her new found technique.

Piling into Tyler's Hummer, Jenny, Caleb, Reid, Kate and Tyler himself talked animatedly. When it came time for Jenny to step into the vehicle, Tyler froze, fumbling with his keys as he saw Reid begin to climb in after her.

"Uh, you drive Reid; I can just sit in the back." Reid smiled before shaking his head, no.

"It's cool Ty, you can drive for once. Besides, I want to talk to Jenny and Rose for a bit. You have been hogging Jen all day, I want to get to know her, too," Reid said, situating himself by Jenny. He must have failed to notice that Rose was not riding to the party with them.

Rose decided her bike needed a good riding. So she decided to take it to the party, as well as Pogue, who rode his own bike. She had quickly gone with her cousin to fetch it, wanting to show off her baby. She had gotten her Aprilla Etv100 caponord from her younger cousin as a birthday gift. It was black and red, Rose's favorite colors. Pogue was practically drooling over the bike, much to Rose's excitement.

"Let's go, people!" Caleb called out, and everyone started up their engines. Tyler did so with a huge pout and scowl, shooting quick glares at the rear view mirror, seeing Reid chatting it up with Jenny.

As they drove down the road, Rose stared ahead, her green eyes flashing neon for a moment before cooling down. She had just had a premonition.

Deciding to wait till they got to the party to tell the others, Rose shook her head quickly and returned her attention to the road. She pondered over the confusing vision she had.

Dancing under the moon, Rose and the other's were laughing, having a great time.

Suddenly, the sky crackles and a large burst of lightning strikes down before them, striking a tree. Everyone at the party gasps, laughing uneasily and continuing to dance. The sons of Ipswich and the witches remain still, staring for a minute until a figure passes behind the smoking tree. The gang rushed forward to investigate, believing someone had gotten hurt.

As soon as they were far enough from the party area, a laugh sounded. Jenny shuddered, stepping back to collide into Reid, who wrapped an arm around her for comfort.

Everyone looked around, Caleb's eyes turning cold. Rose looked around, trying to see the person who was laughing at them. Venturing from the group a bit, she peeked around a nearby bush to see a young man kneeling behind them.

The guy put a finger to his mouth in a shhh gesture and beckoned her to kneel by him.

Rose was in awe of the boys' good looks, she sat down slowly next to him.

Smiling at her, the boy quickly reached out, caressing her cheek. Rose blushed softly as he leaned forward to whisper something to her.

"You shall be my partner, my sweet. I need you to bear our child. I know of you and your cousin, the witches of Ipswich. Your powers and mine will create a very powerful heir…"

Rose's eyes widened in shock as she pulled away, about to scream and alert the others. The boy's eyes turned a wicked black as he drew his fist back, about to hit her. About to…

Emerald eyes blinked, as Rose again shook her head to clear the premonition from her mind. The others stared at her. They had parked and waited for her to get off of her bike, but she sat still, her mind seeming to be clouded.

"Rose, are you alright? Was it a premonition?" Jenny asked, pulling her cousin off the bike and walking her toward the others.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird, too," Rose said, looking at the party going on, she perked up considerably and ran off to dance with any hot guy she could find. Jenny sighed, causing Kate to giggle.

"Well… I guess we can get it from her after a dance or two," Caleb said, walking into the crowd of people, leading his little gang through the throng of dancers.

"Jenny, would you like to dance?" Tyler asked, noticing that Reid was about to ask the girl something.

"I sure would, I love this song," Jenny took Tyler's offered hand and followed him to a dancing spot. Reid scowled after the two, then noticing they could not see, anyway, began dancing by another girl.

Caleb walked over to Rose and began to dance; she smiled and turned to him. Pogue and Kate sat the dance out, talking.

Jenny walked over to her cousin after the first song wrapped up and asked her of the premonition.

"Rose, was it bad? Did it cloud over and become blurry?" Jenny knew that Rose's visions were sometimes blurred or impaired. Rose suddenly got a hard face, her eyes darkening.

"It was bad, and I think it happens tonight. It was not blurry, I saw everything perfectly," the older girl said, looking over at a nearby tree.

"You are just telling me this now? Didn't you think it would be important to tell someone, maybe one of the guys?"

"Sorry, dang, I just got excited about the party. I guess we should call the guys, huh?" Rose said, smiling awkwardly.

"You think??!!" Jenny scanned the crowd, looking for Tyler, who just happened to be walking toward her at the moment.

"Jenny? What happened, you look worried." Tyler studied the girls' face; her grey eyes were clouded with confusion.

"We need to call the guys over here, now," Tyler noticed her panic and immediately ran to gather the others.

When they were brought over, they looked confused and out of place.

"What happened Jenny, are you ok?" Reid asked, worry etched on his handsome face.

"I am fine, Rose had a premonition, she said it was bad, and it was going to happen tonight." The guys turned to Rose.

"Well, it started with us dancing, and then a huge lightning bolt hit that tree over there. There was a shadow and we followed it, then there was a guy laughing at us. There was a young guy behind a bush, and he said something weird, and then I got offended, he was going to sock me. That was where it ended."

"Who was the guy?" Caleb asked, his eyes stony.

"I don't know, but he was cute…" Rose said, remembering his gorgeous face. Jenny scowled.

"This is serious Ro; we need to know-…"

Suddenly there was a huge bolt of lightning. It struck a nearby tree, everyone looked a bit nervous, but it did not appear that there was going to be rain, so they laughed it off and continued dancing.

The group peered around the smoking tree, trying to see the shadow Rose mentioned, and indeed, a shadow did pass by.

"Let's check this out," Pogue said, leaving Kate to talk with her friends.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Rose into the dense forest. When they heard the laughter, they quickly spread out, searching the area for anyone who looked suspicious.

By now, they were pretty far from the blaring music and gyrating bodies. The laughter became more hysterical. Caleb's eyes burned coal black, the other boys changed as well.

"Who's there!?" Tyler called out. Jenny stepped back, Reid embraced her for comfort.

Rose noticed the bush and pointed it out to the guys.

"He was behind there. Jenny, can you get small, find out who's behind there?" Rose whispered when they were about 20 feet from said bush.

Jenny shifted into a small silver fox and dashed into the bush. Everyone waited with bated breaths. A scuffle broke out, and then quieted. Tyler and Reid stepped forward, when a whimpering sound emitted from the bush.

"Damn, what happened?" Caleb asked, running after Tyler and Reid, who had already began to run to the bush.

Rose rushed after them.

Suddenly, a slim boy stood up holding the silver shape shifter by the scruff of her sleek furry neck.

"Wow, a silver fox. I had never seen one until today." The boy shook the little fox a bit, till she whined again.

Tyler's eyes burned in hatred. Caleb's ebony eyes were heated in both hate and recognition.

"Chase…"

"Hey, Caleb… long time no see. I notice that you have made a few new friends. Quite powerful ones at that. The new witches of Ipswich…"

"Let her go!" Tyler ran toward the smirking boy, then was blasted back by a large energy ball. The fox struggled violently. Chase shook it again, more violently. Reid's eyes burned as he ran forward.

"No, Reid!" Chase called after the boy, but it was a second too late, for the other boy was hit, crashing into a tree, splintering it.

Jenny's silver eyes burned in hatred. She did not know this guy, but what he had done was enough for her to know he was no friend. Turning her small head, she bit at Chase's hand, drawing blood.

"You filthy little-…" He threw the fox against another tree. The little creatures smacked against the trunk with a sickening crunch, then fell to the floor in a little heap.

Rose's eyes became neon green, she stood by Pogue and Caleb, their eyes burning violently.

"No one else needs to get hurt. I just want to talk to the elder cousin witch of Ipswich, Rose…" Chase said, extending his hand to the angry girl.

"You two, check on the others. I will talk to him, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Rose walked toward Chase, her eyes still shining in anger.

"No, don't follow him!" Chase and Pogue said in unison. Rose looked at Chase, shaking her head.

"Check them! I will be ok!" The guys stared after her, Caleb not wanting her to be alone with his enemy. Pogue realized as much and went alone to see to their fallen friends. Besides, Caleb was the only one strong enough to fight Chase.

"We need a moment of privacy," Chase grabbed Rose's hand, and a moment later, they were gone.

"What the hell?" Caleb ran forward, looking around frantically for the two.

Yet they were gone, without a trace. Where to? Caleb had not known Chase possessed the power to vanish into thin air.

"DAMN IT!" Caleb screamed to the sky. Rain drops began to fall on his face, and still, he screamed. Pogue and Reid, who was leaning on the taller boy, stared in sorrow. Tyler, sitting on the wet earth, softly cradled a very beat up and unconscious silver fox.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer:

Do not, NOT, own The rights, or ideas in The Covenant. Just writing for fun.

Rose knew her eyes were open, yet all she could see, or not see, was complete darkness. She also noticed that her arms were bound, her legs felt heavy and her mouth had what she believed to be a cloth or rag wedged in.

Struggling to sit up, Rose moaned when her efforts were in vain, she thrashed about angrily. The floor was damp, and smelled like burnt wood. She could sense a great amount of power around her. How she wished she could talk, so that she could throw curses at her captor, if he was even around.

'Maybe he just threw me in the woods somewhere,' she thought, knowing that she did not believe what she just said.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens," A smooth voice says, Rose cringes in fury and embarrassment.

Mumbling behind the rag in her mouth, Rose tells off the smirking boy. She quits after a few seconds, he could not hear her anyway. She quieted as she lay on her side on the damp earth.

'Oh damn… please let Jenny and the others be alright.' Rose tried to struggle a bit more, trying to sit up again, only to fall onto the floor, panting.

"Let me help you with that love," Chase walked over to the shaking girl, kneeling beside her. He removed the cloth covering her eyes then sat her against a nearby stump.

Blinking as bright sunlight hit her green eyes; Rose quickly took in her surroundings. A few piles of debris littered the ground, all charred. She knew she was still in the woods, yet exactly where, she did not know.

Chase, noticing her distress, answered her unasked question.

"This was where Caleb and I fought a few weeks ago. As you can see, it is not much now, but back then, it was a pretty large barn. I wanted his powers, he wanted to live, so I decided to force his hand, steal his girl and make him surrender his powers."

Rose's eyes widened in confusion, she looked at the remains of the barn again and began to jerk violently.

"There there Rose, let me tell you the rest. See, the scum and I were fighting, and I was getting the upper hand, then it all went downhill. I knew he was going to ascend, but I had no idea his powers would be so great. After he did ascend, he thought he had won after the fierce battle, for I was no where to be seen. I decided it would be best to use an unknown power I kept, the power to teleport myself, even if I were drained of a lot of power."

Rose tried to push the gag out of her mouth. Chase smiled at her efforts while he kneeled by her, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Rose practically hissed, flinging away from him.

"Now love, I can't have you throwing curses at me. You will need to learn to live with the gag, for a while, anyway, while I explain why you are of great importance to me."

Rose huffed, again struggling to break free. She finally gave up after 10 minutes, her breath ragged.

"Are you going to listen now Rose, or do I have to do something I don't want to do?" Chase's eyes became coal black after a blaze of fire erupted momentarily.

Jenny opened her right eye slowly, painfully. Her body felt numb, except for when she moved, then, there was an excruciating pain running through her body. Wincing, she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was.

The room was, for the most part, very cheery. The walls were covered with car posters and a computer desk sat in the corner, covered with papers and books. A few chairs were strewn around, and a small tv set sat on a dresser. She lay on a small bed, she supposed it was a bed, she could not really see anything out of her left eye and her right eye showed blurry images. Not to mention the room was pretty dark.

She stretched her arms skyward; a quick stab of pain hit her, when she felt she could, she tried to wiggle her fingers. Stopping in horror, she again tried to wiggle her fingers.

Nothing.

"They cut my fingers, they cut my fingers!!" Jenny screamed, yet her voice came out in little yips and squeaks. In her panic, she stumbled around the bed, getting wrapped up in the sheets. She tripped, falling off the bed.

Before she could hit the floor, a pair of hands caught her. She wriggled and struggled, even as pain overwhelmed her. The sheet trapping her, she could not see the person that held her captive.

"It's ok Jenny, you're alright, I got you." The voice said softly. Jenny stopped struggling when she heard the calming voice. Her savior, it was Tyler.

"Did you forget you were still in fox form?" Tyler asked, his voice a mere whisper, as if he were afraid she would break with a loud tone. He smiled down at her while he unwrapped her little body so she could poke her head out.

Timidly looking around, Jenny felt the embarrassment wash over her. Then, the events of the night before hit her.

"Rose! Where is Rose? How is Reid, how are you Tyler??" She shot off, trying desperately to get out of the boys' arms and search for her cousin. She just knew something was wrong. Why hadn't Rose been there with her, they were always together.

All Tyler could hear were barks and yips as he tried to keep the frantic fox from falling to the floor, which would cause her more pain.

"Please, hold still, you are still injured. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Tyler placed the small fox on the bed. Jenny, calm now, nodded.

"Can you become human in your weakened state?" Jenny did not know if she could, but she figured she would give it a try. Maybe with Tyler here, his power would help her along.

She slowly and painfully stood up on his bed, her rib cage bandaged, along with a homemade tourniquet on her front right leg. She called all of her power to change back, not even caring if she had clothes or not, she was too tired to care.

Slowly but surely, she came to her human form. Tyler quickly blushed, turning to the side when he noticed that she could not summon enough power to fully complete her transformation. She pulled his sheets over herself and touched his arm. He turned back to her, his blues eyes brimming with tears.

Jenny coughed softly, and then smiled at the boy.

"Did you take care of me Tyler?" She saw that the bandages that fit the little fox did not fit her now, and had slipped off. Tyler handed her a few bandages, and she put them around her ribs.

Tyler nodded, as he carefully fashioned another arm brace for her. He concentrated on he arm with such care that Jenny smiled.

"Where are Rose and Reid? What happened? I remember that guy throwing me against a tree, and then you and Reid got hit. I passed out after that." Tyler finished with the cast and looked sadly up at her from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Reid and I are fine, a few scratches and bruises. When I came to, Rose was gone, and Caleb was screaming… I am sorry Jenny," Tyler noticed the girl's face fall.

"Gone? Where did she go? Is she ok?" The pitch of her voice got higher, sounding as if she were about to cry. Closing her eyes, she tried to telepathically communicate with her cousin.

It was no use, her powers were completely drained.

Tyler handed her some clothes he had picked up for her at her dorm and turned to allow her to dress. She slowly put her clothes on, despair on her face.

"Chase, the guy, he took her somewhere, I don't know where. Caleb is searching with Pogue. Reid is waiting in the living room now, oh, we are in my room, if you were wondering… He wanted to know the second you woke up, I guess I can call him now…"

"Rose…" Jenny murmured, tears falling down her face. Tyler looked at the girl sadly and quietly exited the room to get Reid.

'Oh Rose, I hope you are alright.' Jenny thought about her cousin, hoping that she would get her powers back soon, so she could try to communicate with her older cousin.

A second later, Reid came bursting through the door and flinging himself onto the floor near the bed Jenny lay on. The girl, surprised by the loud noises, looked up with tears still in her eyes.

"Are you ok Jenny? We were all so worried about you. When he threw you against that tree, I wanted to rip him apart slowly. I wanted to kill him." Reid's face had a few bruises, like Tyler, and like his friend, you could see the pain in his eyes.

Jenny put on a strong face, to put the boys at ease. She wiped at her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I am fine, really guys. My body heals pretty quickly, what with the magic to draw from. We will find Rose, after I heal up a little, I will try to telepathically communicate with her."

The boys, Reid kneeling by her on the floor and Tyler leaning somberly against the wall, nodded slowly.

"As long as you are ok, I am," Tyler said from his distant corner. Reid nodded in agreement.

Just then, Caleb and Pogue slowly sauntered into the room. Jenny's eyes grew hopeful as she quickly cast her grey orbs to the boys. Seeing the girl getting so hopeful tore the guys' hearts apart.

"Jenny, I am sorry, we could not find her…" Caleb said, his own eyes tearing up as he watched the girls' face fall.

"We'll find her Jen, don't worry. She is strong, she will be fine until we can get her back," Pogue commented, his eyes tired and sad.

Jenny nodded slowly; her face again was covered with her hands. The guys felt her pain and came around her, letting their presence and magic comfort her. She felt their auras surround her, and she fell asleep crying softly.

"We need to find Rose, Jenny is hurting badly, and who knows what that ass is doing to her." Reid said, and Caleb nodded, a fierce determination in his brown eyes.

"We will find her; I know that much is true."

Rose stared at the boy in shock. He was not going to punch her, was he?

Again, as if reading her mind, Chase answered her unasked question.

"I am not going to hit you lovely, why would I want to hit my future child bearing vessel?"

Rose, still bound and gagged, coughed after a round of curse words.

'What the hell is this guy on?' Rose thought her face red with anger.

"Oh, I must explain, where are my manners?" Rose cursed again.

'Manners? This from the guy that kidnapped me! Jerk…'

"See, Rose, I know of you and your younger cousin. I have felt your powers, they are of great magnitudes. I began to read books and read of two females of relation who would join the brothers of Ipswich. When you came into town, I knew I had to act fast. I decided to allow you to bear me an heir. You are older, even if it is only a month, and your powers seem a bit stronger."

Rose sat in silence; this guy was out of his mind.

"Think of it, together we can bring forth the greatest magic ever. Our child will be the most powerful being ever created." Chase smiled down at the startled girl as she stared blankly at him.

"Let me take that gag out. If you as much as whisper, I will destroy you, and your little friends. Are we clear on this?"

Rose nodded, tears flowing down her eyes. He walked over to her and removed the gag. Rose licked at her parched lips, stretching her mouth open to get rid of the soreness.

"Only talk when I say you can. Well, what do you think of my plan? You have no choice, of course, you will carry my heir. I am not against forcing myself on you."

The girls' green eyes flamed then became neon.

"You won't touch me, you loser," she hissed venomously. The spit at his feet and struggled to break free. Her powers were drained, though, and she could not break her restraints.

"Rose, Rose, I told you not to make a sound. You are going to be difficult to break. Good thing I love a challenge."

Chase raised his hand, palm open, then brought it down upon the angry girls' cheek.

Rose was knocked out in a second, falling to the wet earth beneath her with a soft thud.

Rain began to pour upon the two people, one unconscious on the floor, the other looming over the fallen.

"We should get you somewhere dry."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer:

Do not, NOT, own The rights, or ideas in The Covenant. Just writing for fun.

Jenny paced the dorm room anxiously awaiting the guys' return. They had gone to search for Rose again. It had been two days since she found out her cousin was missing. Her powers steadily came back. She felt that now she just may be strong enough to telepathically communicate with her older cousin.

The boys walked in a few minutes later, from the sad looks on their faces, Jenny knew they could not find Rose. She sat on the bed with a sigh as the guys sat around her, Tyler and Reid on either side of her on the bed and Caleb and Pogue on the floor.

"This is harder than I thought," Reid said and the others nodded slowly. Jenny cleared her throat and proposed her idea.

"Well, now that I have had time to recover my powers, perhaps I can communicate with Rose." Tyler quickly looked at her.

"Are you sure you should? I mean, you are still recovering, your arm is still in its sling and your ribs are still bruised." Caleb caught her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"He is right; we don't want you to put any stress on your body and magic if you can not do it now. We will keep looking for her," Jenny smiled at the leader of the boys and shook her head.

"I will be perfectly fine. My power is back to normal and my body has been resting. I am sure I will be able to contact her, even for a few minutes, which will be enough to ask her where she is."

"But what if she does not know where she is?" Pogue asked.

Jenny thought for a moment.

"Good point… Well, then I will ask if she is alright, or maybe to describe the place for us?" She thought for a second, and then jumped up. Tyler and Reid, surprised by the action, fell off the bed.

"Sorry guys, I was just going to say, well, what if she is not conscious? I can not communicate if she is not lucid, awake." Everyone, their faces shining with hope one minute, sighed in unison. Reid and Tyler got up and sat down on the bed again, Jenny falling between them heavily.

"We just have to hope that she is conscious when you communicate with her," Caleb said. He was not one to have his friends use their powers' if the outcome would be worth nothing.

"Then when shall I try?" Jenny asked, staring at the floor beneath her feet.

'Where did everything go so wrong?'

"Whenever you feel you can, no pressure…" Caleb said, yet everyone there heard the urgency behind his words. Rose was his top priority, and though Jenny's powers were a slight concern to him, the older girls' safety seemed direr a situation.

Jenny smiled ruefully.

"Ha… No pressure, right…"

Blurry, why was everything so blurry? Someone leaning over her, but who was it?

"Ah, so you are finally waking up. I thought you would never open those beautiful eyes." Chase smiled down at Rose, her green eyes trying to focus on him as he spoke.

Suddenly, the events that occurred between Chase and herself flashed through her like a lightning bolt. His kidnapping, words and the backhanded slap he gave her for mouthing off.

She sneered at the boy, feeling her cheek sting; she cooled down, staring up at him wearily.

"You see, you can be calm if you know what's good for you love." He kneeled by her and smoothed her hair away from her face softly.

Still bound and afraid of his violent tendencies, Rose shuddered at his touch. An angry tear fell down her cheek.

"You know not to do anything stupid, right?" Sneering down at her, Chase made his vast amount of powers quite present and clear.

Rose nodded slowly, hating herself for being weak.

"Good then, I have something I must take care of. I will have to leave you here, but I will be clear on something. If you move so much as an inch, I will kill your little pals. Do you understand?" Again, Rose nodded, this time vigorously.

'Oh please don't hurt them…' She thought as he turned away from her. He vanished with a small pop and she was alone. Her eye stung like crazy, but she was sure her powers were up to par now. Sitting on the ground, she noticed that this was not the wet grass she sat upon before. The floor was stony and smooth.

'He must have moved me…' Rose thought, feeling stupid for not noticing before. She looked around to see walls of dirt and rock, hardly any light and dead silence.

'Must be a cave or something,' she thought. She hated the dark, especially when it was dark and she was in a small, enclosed place.

Then there was a whisper.

'Rose… Can you hear me Rose? It's Jen,' Rose blinked back a joyful tear. She could hear her younger cousin clear as day, as if she stood in front of her. Yet, she knew that that was not possible, for she was sure no one knew where she was.

'Jen… can you hear me? I need help, soon.' Rose thought, telepathically sending her message to Jenny.

'I can hear you, thank goodness, I thought I would not be able to reach you. Look, we need to make this quick, where are you? Are you alright?'

Rose squinted into the darkness before deciding to use a bit of magic. Casting a lighting spell, she glanced around.

'From what I can see, I am in a cave. I am ok, but I want to get out of here, now! Chase left me alone, but I don't know how long he will be gone…'

'I need more information; did you see anything while he took you to the cave? Like a house or building?'

'No, I was unconscious when be brought me here. He hit me kind of hard and I passed out.'

There was a brief silence as Jenny related this to the boys. Caleb became outraged when he heard of Rose's beating.

'Jen, are you there? Listen, quickly. Before he brought me here, I saw this burned down barn house. Chase told me about fighting Caleb there. It was in the woods.'

'Let me ask the guys,' Jen said, and then reported to the guys.

'Chase knows the place Rose, we are on our way.' Then there was silence.

Rose shut her eyes tight, allowing the lighting spell to fade away. She was tired and hungry. She just wanted the comfort of her friends, not some maniac talking about having babies with her.

"Hurry guys," She said quietly, tears falling from her eyes.

"We need to get there now guys. She is hurt, she did not say she was, but she never will admit to being in pain." Jenny said, rushing toward the door only to be grabbed by both arms and held back. Looking back impatiently, she saw that Tyler had grabbed her left arm and Reid grabbed her right.

Caleb had been running through the door when Pogue pulled him back none too gently.

"What is the matter with you?!!" Caleb and Jenny said in unison, struggling to get away from their captors. Reid and Tyler released the girl slowly, for they just noticed they had grabbed her bandaged arms. Pogue released Caleb, who was pulling forward so much that when he was let loose; he flew forward, stumbling over a chair.

"Sorry you two, but we need to make up a plan of action first. How will we get there unheard if Chase is there at the time?" Tyler said, and Jenny cooled down, Caleb too sat down to think on it.

"We can't just wait here, we need to go and help her," Caleb said, and Jenny nodded in agreement.

"We will think of something on the way," she said. "Every second we stay here, is a second for that freak to get back to her."

"What about being undetected?" Reid said, standing to leave. Tyler followed suit.

"I can transform, of course! I have my powers back, and Chase said the place is not too far from here." Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"Well, maybe you can get in unheard, but what about the rest of us? And our powers will be felt," Pogue said a tad too confrontational for Reid's and Tyler's taste. They glared at him, about to step up to him for acting rudely to the girl between them. Jenny sighed.

"Guys, please chill out. You have no idea what kind of power my transformation has." She smiled challengingly at Pogue, who smiled shamefully.

"So you have something up your sleeve? An animal that can get us there quick and quietly, without our powers giving us all away?" Tyler asked, Pogue looking at the girl intently.

"Like I said, you have no idea of what I am capable of." She smiled, and then ran out of the room. Caleb had beaten her out the door, and the others sighed, running after them.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer: Do not, NOT, own The rights, or ideas in The Covenant. Just writing for fun.

The silver eyed girl jumped down the stairs of the school, her head swiveling left and right to see if anyone was around.

The coast was clear.

The guys, having rushed out behind her, tried to avoid hitting the girl when she made an abrupt stop. They failed, Reid bumping into her none too gently, Tyler knocking into him. Pogue had avoided the pile up, smirking at the three.

"Sorry, really sorry…" Tyler stuttered out. Reid held Jenny around the waist, which alone kept her from falling forward. She blushed slightly, stepping away from the laughing boy.

"Um, thanks." Reid nodded; Tyler glared daggers at his friend.

Caleb, who had run in front of her, was looking around to see if there was anyone around.

"The coast is clear Jenny, what were you planning on doing?" Chase asked, obviously in a big hurry to get to Rose.

"You guys might want to stand back a bit. Oh! First, a little spell to mask our powers…" With that said, the young girl whispered an incantation. A soft golden blanket seemed to fall over all of them. Traveling down their bodies, it wrapped around them, concealing their powers, and disappearing.

"That felt weird," Pogue commented. No one acknowledged his words; they were in a state of calmness.

"Okay, now you guys should stand back. I am about to get really big." They all shook their heads, clearing the dazed faces and looking at Jenny in confusion.

"You're going to become an elephant? We need to get there fast!" Caleb said, impatience straining in his voice. Tyler seemed like he was about to remark, when Jenny cut in.

"Chill out Caleb, I told you guys, you have no idea what kind of power I have."

Smiling superiorly, Jenny spun around, her eyes shining brilliant silver. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a ball of flames. The gang gasped, starting forward to rescue her.

They stopped, however, when the ground beneath them began to tremble.

"What the hell is going on?" Reid said, shaking with the force of the moving earth. The others braced themselves as they continued to look at the flame, which grew bigger by the second.

The flame became even bigger, towering above them like a sky scraper. Embers flew at them but did not scald them; they actually felt cool against their skin. The ball burst in a brilliant display of crimson and gold.

Their mouths dropped at the sight before them. Even Caleb, impatient the moment before, stared dumbfound and transfixed at the creature Jenny became.

"Uh, big…" was all that Pogue could say. The ground finally stopped shaking, except for when Jenny lowered a huge foot, which caused a small tremor to pass through the ground.

Her silver eyes seemed to be illuminated tenfold, blazing as she looked down at them. Standing on four massive feet, she swished her long heavy tail experimentally. Shimmering wings extended from her back, seeming to hold millions of dew drops. She extended the translucent wings and they glittered as the sun hit them. Tossing her head back, the huge silver dragon snorted, flames shooting out of her nostrils.

'Are you guys coming, or are you going to stare at me all day?' Jenny thought, lowering her head for the guys to climb onto her.

They got the telepathic message and cautiously climbed onto her head. Tyler climbed on last, taking a moment to stroke the smooth scales on the side of the dragon's face.

"We're off then," Caleb said, falling back as the dragon flew up in mere seconds.

"You lead the way Caleb," Reid said, laughing. Caleb sat up and pointed off into the distance.

"That way, to the East, let's go!"

Rose stared at the wall of the cave sadly. She was lonely, and missing her friends deeply. Wiggling a little, she felt hopeless with the restraints binding her. She feared using her magic to escape, if Chase came and found her missing, her friends would be killed.

So there she stayed, still in the darkness that surrounded her. She hoped against hope that her friends would get to her before the psycho guy came back.

As soon as she even thought of it, she heard a familiar pop sound. Closing her eyes in anguish, Rose bit her lower lip and held her breath.

"Rose, I see you decided to keep your friends safe, how noble of you." Chase lit the cave with a brilliant shine, as if the sun were in there with them.

"Sorry I was gone so long, I had to make preparations for our, how shall I say this… joining." Rose cringed at that, praying for someone to save her.

"Shall we get going, then? I found the perfect place. I think it will get you in the romantic mood…" Walking up to her, the smirking boy reached down to pull up the seething girl.

'Oh hell no, I can't stop him from taking me, but I sure as heck won't make it easy for him!' The emerald eyed girl lunged from him, hitting the wall. Chase jumped after her, grabbing for her. Spinning swiftly, she dodged him; he hit the wall with a loud whap and groaned in pain.

"You stupid little…!" He rushed after the hopping girl.

"We are almost there, a few more miles." Caleb sat unsteadily atop the dragons head. They flew above the clouds, to prevent being sighted.

"Are you sure you are okay to be flying like this?" Tyler said loudly, sitting between the dragons' wings.

'I am alright, I think I am completely healed, actually, and ready to kick that jerks' butt.' The dragon snorted.

'Would not want you to get hurt again Jenny,' Reid said telepathically.

'I will be fine this time. I was a puny fox last time, he had the advantage. Now, I am at full strength, I can become anything, or just use plain old magic. I will be ready this time.'

Reid nodded, the wind whipping his hair wildly about him. Tyler squinted at his friend in envy.

"There, it is there! The cave! We used to hide from Caleb in there!" Tyler shouted, causing Pogue and Reid to laugh, Caleb scowled at them.

"I always knew to look for you there!"

The others' smiled slyly.

'Sorry to break up the love fest guys, but I think I can sense Rose. Straight down from here, hold on tight.'

Jenny went into a nose dive, the boys held on for dear life, tears flying from their eyes.

She pulled up just as they were about to hit the ground, landing gracefully upon the soft dirt.

"Let's go guys," Caleb said, hopping off the dragon and running toward the well hidden cave. Pogue jumped off, then Reid. Tyler was the last to slide off the dragon's back.

Jenny then transformed back, clothed and fully healed. The gang caught up to Caleb, who was brushing shrubs away to enter the cave, which was concealed by a few bushes. It was in the darker part of the woods, where the trees blocked out the sun. A few branches had snapped at Jenny's descent, so that a small stream of sunlight hit the group.

Jenny was the last to reach the cave opening; she felt something and stopped Caleb from proceeding.

"Wait, I think there is a barrier here," she whispered, grabbing a stick from the dirt and tossing it toward the opening. The stick burst into flames, falling onto the floor as ashes.

"Good call," Reid said, pulling Caleb back and stepping forward, examining the entrance.

"What now, do we wait?" Tyler asked.

"NO, we don't! Can't you do something, Jenny?" The leader of the gang turned on the silver eyed girl in frustration. Jenny cringed at his biting tone.

Tyler stepped in front of her protectively.

"Back off Caleb, she has been helping us non stop. You have no right to talk to her like that, if it were not for her, we would not know where Rose was, or how to get there. So shut up and get out of her face!" Tyler's eyes became pitch black, his eyebrows turned down in a frown. Reid and Pogue looked between Caleb and the smaller boy like watching a tennis match.

Caleb sighed in resignation, throwing his arms up in surrender.

"I am sorry Jenny; I did not mean to be a jerk like that. I just want to get Rose out of there. Sorry Tyler, you can cool off now." Tyler's eyes became sky blue again, still frowning slightly, he nodded. Jenny looked at both boys in sorrow.

"Please don't fight because of me. I think I can get into here. I just did not want to waste life force, but to get Rose out, I will do it. We can't let Chase know we are here, he can just transport out again with her."

"Don't use up any more life force, we will just have to wait for now," Caleb said, grudgingly falling onto the floor.

"Well, not really, hold on…" Jenny closed her eyes, trying to contact her cousin.

'Rose, can you hear me?'

'I can, where are you guys?'

'Right outside the cave, look, we need to get in, but there is a barrier. We need you to make Chase come out here. Can you do that?'

'I will try, damn am I glad that you guys are here!'

'We'll get you out, don't worry.' Jenny opened her silver eyes and looked at the boys.

"She is going to try to get him to come out." Caleb perked up, jumping to his feet. The others got ready as well.

"Hope she can make him come out here…" Pogue said.

"She can make anyone do anything, I know my cousin."

Suddenly, with a pop, Chase appeared before them.

"Wow, it looks like there are more people joining the party." Chase snickered as he surveyed the gang. His eyes resting on Jenny last.

"Ah, it is the second born witch of Ipswich. Sadly you are of no use to me at the moment; I will have to dispose of you all. Maybe I will keep you alive a bit longer though, witch."

The girl sneered at him. The guys' began to transform, their eyes becoming coal black.

"Looks you all want to die, I will be happy to oblige." Chase powered up as well.

Caleb had had enough of his talking, shifting power into his hands to create a ball of energy; he lunged forward, running toward his hated enemy. His friends jumped aside, Reid pulling a startled Jenny along with him.

"Let's play," Chase said, running toward the angry boy, a ball of energy already forming in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Pressure was building between the two boys, and it did not take those of magical inclination to feel the power and hatred coursing from them.

Both pushed their spheres of energy forward in front of them. The two powers collided with a great explosion, throwing both boys back. Only one of them landed unharmed.

Chase had used his legs as leverage, balancing himself then dusting off. Caleb had not been so lucky. He hit a tree, splintering the oak into hundreds of pieces.

The others looked on in horror as Caleb fell to the floor; tiny splinters of wood fell upon his still form. Looking at the other boy, his pitch black eyes staring triumphantly, Chase walked slowly to the fallen boy. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath his boots.

Jenny and the guys, frozen a moment before, moved to aide their fallen comrade. Chase held a hand out, halting them.

"One more step and he dies." Caleb coughed suddenly, painfully struggling to get onto his hands and knees. Panting from the effort, he slowly raised his head, glaring coal black eyes at Chase.

"Oh, don't look so mad. You had to know that you could not beat me," The fallen boy straightened up, his power ebbing rapidly.

Chase walked closer still, a sphere of energy in his left hand.

"You die either way, say goodnight." Chase began to swing his left arm forward like a pitcher.

Sharp teeth tore into his arm a half a second later. Looking down in pain and anger, the boy roared in outrage. He shook his arm wildly, but to no avail.

The silver wolf kept a firm grip on the arm, her electric eyes blazing up at him. The sphere sizzled away as she held onto his left arm, using her front paws to hold onto him.

With his right hand, the furious boy swung at the wolf, hitting her back. She held on regardless of his assault. Tyler, Pogue and Reid jumped forward before he could swing again, tackling him to the ground. Pinning him, Caleb stepped forward, knowing that Chase was far from beaten.

Jenny kept a firm hold, her teeth shimmering with crimson blood. Tyler, who restrained Chases' left arm, looked at the wolf.

"Let go, it's ok, you can let him go now." The blue eyed boy was confused when the wolf kept a steady grip, rivets of blood flowing from her muzzle.

"Jenny, you can let go now, we can handle it from here." Caleb said, Pogue, then Reid, released Chase cautiously. Tyler let go as well, confused as to why the captured boy did not fight back.

As a matter of fact, the boy looked to be quite drained, white of face and shaking.

Perhaps it was a fear of the wolf?

No.

Not entirely.

'I think that should be enough,' Jenny said telepathically. She opened her jaw, releasing the boys' arm so that it fell to the floor lifelessly. The boys looked at her in confusion, then at the pale boy on the floor.

"Jenny? What's going on?" Reid asked, crouching to examine their enemy.

The wolf began to stretch on its' hind legs. She transformed back into human form.

"Thank goodness I could keep a hold on him for so long," Jenny said, wiping at her brow.

"What was that? Why is he like this?" Caleb asked, kicking at the other boys' side. Pogue and Reid looked or wearily.

"A spell, a powerful one at that, you see, my teeth held a sort of draining magic. The longer I held onto his arm, the more power he lost. That is why I could not let go, I wanted to be sure he would be quite weak before releasing him."

"That's brilliant Jenny! Who knew my cousin had it in her?" Everyone turned to see Rose hopping out of the cave entrance. It would have been a humorous sight, had the situation been different.

"ROSE!" Everyone ran to meet her, Caleb getting there first, even with his injuries. He threw his arms around her. He hugged her, not letting go even as the others rushed to her to free her. Once free, the emerald eyed girl hugged him back, tears falling from her weary eyes.

"Don't make us pull a hose on you two," Pogue joked now that they had their friend back. Rose let the leader go, but he held her still. Jenny smiled at her cousin.

"He was always thinking of only you, and of rescuing you. He really wanted to get you back Rose." The others nodded at Jenny's statement, including Caleb, who had his face buried in her shoulder.

Rose smiled softly at the young man.

"Thank you for caring about me that much Caleb, having friends like you makes me feel so much happier." Caleb pulled away from the young girl, smiling.

"I have to admit that I was a bit mean to Jen…" Rose scowled at him, and he continued. "No need to get mad, Tyler told me off good already."

Rose smiled sweetly at Tyler, who laughed shyly.

"Wait, what about Chase?" Reid asked, everyone turned to look at the boy. Their jaws dropped, however, when the spot where they left him was empty.

"Where the hell did he go?" Caleb bit out, furious.

Once again, he slipped through the cracks…

"We will just have to wait and see his next move Caleb," Rose said, sitting next to her cousin on her own bed in their dorm room.

"He got away again! How? We let him escape again, next time he may just kill Rose and cut out the middle man!"

Rose rolled her eyes skyward. Jenny and the boys sat in various places in the dorm, all staring intently at Caleb.

"Look, I think now we are much stronger. Our collective powers have grown as we bond. We are tied through friendship and magic, if he shows up again, he will be weaker. We will be able to beat him." After Rose finished, Pogue stood up.

"That is yet to be seen. For now, tell us about what happened. How did you get Chase to leave the cave?"

"Well, to sum it all up, he tried to take me somewhere to bare his child, I ran, he looked and I used some magic to throw my power so it seemed I left the cave."

Everyone blinked.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Rose… What was that about baring his kid?" Jenny asked, voicing everyone's unspoken question.

"He told me he wants me to have a baby with him. The baby would be really powerful, containing both of our powers."

Everyone stared at her for a minute.

"Who would want to have a kid? Dirty little rug rats wiping their runny noses on you…" Pogue said, breaking the silence.

Everyone turned, scowling at him.

"Eh, and with Chase, that makes it much worse… yea… worse…"

Sighing, Rose nodded in agreement. Caleb stared at the floor, practically burning a hole in it.

"That's another reason why we have to get that guy. If he does manage to get her pregnant, their baby will be twice as strong as him." Caleb frowned, not looking up once as he spoke. One would pay a million dollars to know what was going through his head at that moment; the look on his almost completely hidden face spoke volumes.

"Locating spells will only work if we had something of his, hair or even a shoelace." Jenny said, running out of ideas on how to catch the jerk that kidnapped her cousin. Now that she thought of it, she did not know much about this guy.

It was best to know your enemy just as well as they know you.

"Who is this guy anyway? How do you know him?" the silver eyed girl asked.

"To make a very long story short, he is like one of us. One of magical descent, he is the fifth son of Ipswich. We did not know he existed until a few months ago, and even then, we did not know he was magical. He started spouting off at the mouth about wanting my powers, I kicked the crap out of him, and then he disappeared. You know the rest."

Rose and Jenny nodded in understanding. They figured they would learn more about this young man, whether they wanted to or not.

"So, we are just going to wait around for him to get a hold of the girls?" Reid said, looking at the younger girl in concern. Caleb looked at Rose the exact same way. Tyler, who sat beside Jenny, leaned a bit closer to her, subconsciously.

"No, we train, get stronger, and get ready for when he does show up. We won't take chances with the girls," the leader said, standing up.

"I like the sound of that, when do we start?" Rose asked, looking up on admiration at the serious boy.

"How about right now," Caleb said seriously. Everyone stood, nodding.

In unison, their eyes blazed, the guys' orbs becoming coal black, Jenny's illuminated silver, Rose's emerald.

"Let's go," Tyler said, they started for the door.

"What if someone sees us?" Rose asked, everyone froze in their spots, all feeling dumb for overlooking that detail.

"Window?" Jenny asked, everyone looked at her, nodding sheepishly.

"Then here we go… again..." Jenny laughed, running to the window, jumping out. The group gasped softly. A huge flame erupted, then a blast of wind. Jenny, in her dragon form peeked in.

'Coast is clear, come on,' she said telepathically. Not needing to be told twice, the gang sighed in relief and jumped out and onto her back.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The cheetah zipped to the left and right, dodging the spheres of energy flying at her. Swiftly and majestically, she pounced from side to side, expertly dodging many of the spheres. She missed a particularly large sphere, however, that came barreling at her as she had her back turned.

"Power sphere!" Rose called, her hand extended palm up. The sphere evaporated, only to reappear above her palm, she pulled her arm back and threw it at the boy who threw it at her cousin.

Said boy threw his arms forward, and then stretched them horizontally. A force field appeared before him, making the returned sphere ineffectual. Rose ran forward, Jenny at her side in her cheetah form. The brown haired boy jumped back, force field still in front of him.

Another boy jumped forward, ebony eyes shining as he rushed the girls. Leaves crunching beneath his sneakers, he powered up an orb of swirling black energy in each hand. His sandy blond hair whipped back, his eyebrows drawn down in concentration.

Pulling both arms back for a moment, he swings first one orb, then another. They careened toward the girls. Rose waved her right arm in front of her, a shield of emerald and gold appeared, blocking the ball of power, making it fizzle away. Jenny, cheetah form, jumped into the air, swirling to become a silver falcon. She flew over the orb, screeching. Swooping toward the boy, she swirled again to become human form, falling onto the ground, her silver eyes shining brilliantly. Extending her right arm, palm jutted forward, she summoned a bolt of lightning. Shaking her arm left then right, she extends the bolt, and then grabs it, as if it were a whip.

The sandy haired boy stumbled back slightly, caught a bit off guard he fell onto his backside. The girls, one beside the other, smiled triumphantly.

"Let's make it even girls," Pogue called out, jumping in front of a fallen Reid. Tyler jumped out from behind a tree, standing at Pogue's side.

"Yea, Caleb and Reid had their turns. Let us have a go!" Tyler said, Pogue nodded in agreement as Caleb walked over, smiling and picking Reid up. They stood on the side lines, watching the two pairs face off.

"We are still going to kick your butts!" Rose said confidently, Jenny looked at her cousin in shock, then, smiling, turned to their opponents, nodding. She loved a good sparring match.

Recently, they had been facing off against each other randomly to heighten their senses and power levels. Most times it was Jenny and her cousin teaming up against the boys, but sometimes they tested their skills against each other, Rose often times coming out the victor. Jenny did not want to use her full powers just yet, even though before every match, the older girl cast a spell to allow them to use their powers for up to three hours without the possibility of aging.

Their sparring so far had paid off, in Jenny's opinion. They had all improved immensely, the younger two, herself and Tyler, proving that though they were youngest, they could fight fiercely.

"So are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to fight?" Pogue said, taking a fighting stance. Tyler followed his lead, standing across from Rose as the other boy stood across from Jenny.

"Let's go," Jenny laughed, brandishing the whip. Running forward, the silver eyed girl looked out the corner of her eye to see that her cousin was already engaging in a fight with Tyler.

"I am your opponent today Jenny, don't worry about anything else," Pogue said, smiling as he dodged Jenny's lighting whip and grabbing her arm. Jenny turned quickly to him, smiling back as she transformed into a rather large boa constrictor. Pogue, who had been holding her arm a moment before grasped at the air. Slithering away, Jenny gathered her bearings before becoming human again, while Pogue powered up multiple little orbs on each hand.

On the other side of their hidden battle grounds in the woods, Rose and Tyler were trading heavy blows.

At that moment in time, the blue eyed boy was blocking an onslaught of projectiles being flung at him. Rose used her summoning ability with great gusto and expertise. It took the boy all he had just to keep his shield up.

Feeling he had to go on the offensive, Tyler released the shield, dodging to his left quickly to avoid a large rock heading toward him. His eyes shining at the challenge, he decided to try out his new move. A move which Jenny had helped him master, he smiled and rushed forward.

Rose was starting to feel tired, she breathed deeply, wanting to see what the boy would try next. She thought she could take him, either way.

Running to the girl, Tyler simultaneously created a large sphere in his left hand and a whip of coal colored lightning in his right. Throwing the sphere at her, Rose laughed, jumping back, avoiding the ball, which hit a nearby tree. Before she could land, however, her body was wrapped tightly by the black lighting whip. Struggling, Rose cursed as her body became numb from the small shocks the whip gave out. The boy slowly lowered the limp girl to the ground.

"You give?" He asked, keeping a firm grip on the bolt of darkness.

Rose nodded slowly; the boy released her from his hold. The whip vanished and he went to help her up. Rose smiled up at him, taking his offered hand and pulling up.

"Dang, you got stronger Ty… I got too confident." Panting, Rose turned to see how her cousin was faring. Tyler turned too, wanting to see how much stronger the younger girl had become.

Jenny was hunched over slightly, breath ragged as she looked at Pogue, who seemed to be just as tired as she was.

"You ready to give up yet?"

"No way, I was just letting you have a rest," Jenny said, standing straighter and whispering an incantation. Pogue stood up as well, watching her wearily. The girl stopped muttering, looking up with blazing eyes. Pogue looked on coolly, a sphere beginning to grow large in his right hand.

"Cheetah, hawk and gorilla," the girl said aloud. The two sitting on the sidelines, as well as Tyler and Rose, stared on in wonder.

Pogue, caught off guard, laughed uneasily.

"Name calling won't hurt me."

Jenny began to run forward, with the speed and agility of a cheetah. Jumping into the air, she seemed to fly, much like the hawk she just mentioned. Above the startled boy, she threw her fist down in a pounding gesture, like a gorilla.

Pogue barely had time to throw up his shield, which cracked as soon as Jenny's fist hit it. The boy flew back at the impact, falling onto the ground with a small thump.

Looking at her, everyone was in shock at her skills. Rose stumbled over to her, throwing an arm around the younger girls' shoulder.

"I knew you had it in you," Everyone nodded.

"Thanks, but now, there is only one thing I want to do…" Jenny said, her eyes becoming normal.

"What is that?" Pogue asked, getting up and panting.

Jenny fell onto her back on the soft floor, panting heavily. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes to rest.

"That was just what I was thinking," Tyler laughed, falling onto the floor as well. Everyone shrugged, smiling as they too fell onto the ground to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The group sat on the marble flooring that surrounded the large indoor pool in the school gym.

Rose sat between Pogue and Caleb; all three had their legs in the water, chatting amicably after their latest secret sparring match. Jenny, Tyler and Reid were in the water, the young girl floating as the boys vied for her attention, racing each other the length of the pool to see who would win.

"Don't get too cky guys; I can still beat you with both arms tied behind my back." Caleb joked, Rose giggled loudly and Reid and Tyler stopped to glare at him.

"Sure thing Mr. Swim Team captain, all you will be doing is DROWNING!" Reid and Tyler said the last word in unison, pretending to gasp for air and splash around wildly.

The silver eyed girl laughed, wading over to the side of the pool and climbing out. The two boys in the water covertly snuck a peek at the girls' lower half, covered by her swimming skirt.

Rose noticed and cleared her throat. The two blushed, ducking under the water and swimming away. Jenny looked at her cousin, confused, and then shrugged, sitting next to Pogue.

"Where is your girl?" Rose asked, looking at Pogue. The boy shrugged and turned to look at the swimming pair.

"She said she was feeling a bit under the weather, she is at the dorm sleeping it off."

"Oh, I hope she gets better," Jenny said, looking to the doors of the gym to see a boy walk in. She looked at him, trying to place where she had seen him before. She motioned for the group to look at him, and they did.

"Hey, he is a hottie!" Rose said, watching as the boy walked to the swim team coach. He wore the standard swim team shorts. Caleb looked at her, his face a bit pained and slightly angry.

"I guess you guys have a new team mate," Jenny said, observing the newcomer. Reid, who had stopped to rest in the water, glared at the new boy. Tyler stopped swimming laps to observe his crush examining this new guy. Both boys emerged from the water, scrambling over to their friends and sitting down.

"He can't be as good as you Caleb," Tyler said, contradicting himself.

No sooner than he said that, the coach called the boys over.

"Damn, we'll be right back girls," Caleb said, standing up, the others followed him.

Rose and Jenny nodded, their feet splashing the water gently.

They watched as the boys talked to their coach, who motioned to the new guy. The boys nodded in greeting, a bit coolly, Jenny thought. Then the coach looked a bit put out, saying something to Caleb. Said boys' face became cold, the others' stared back and forth between the new guy and Caleb, at a loss for words, it seemed.

Caleb nodded angrily, turning away quickly striding toward the girls. The other boys followed in his wake, looking every bit as peeved as their leader.

"What happened guys?" The younger girl asked, as the guys sat down in a huff. Caleb scowled at the new boy over his shoulder.

"Coach says that the new guy, James Caser is going to be the new team captain. He is some big shot from New York, a pro swimmer, or so he says." Reid explained, shooting glares at the unaware boy, who had dived into the pool from the highest diving board. He was swimming, quite quickly, back and forth, the coach praising him all along. Yet James did not seem to care, or hear, he was concentrating on his breathing and strokes.

"Let's not let him ruin our time Caleb," Rose said, standing up to put her arm around his hips. Caleb stiffened slightly, a red streak crossing his nose and cheeks. He instantly cooled down and nodded.

"For now, I will let it go. Let's go for a swim," The elder boy said, everyone nodded and stood, one by one jumping into the cool water. They began to swim laps for practice, the girls' choosing to wade in the shallow end.

James looked at the group as they swam, then over to the girls. He stared at Jenny a bit longer, his eyes clouded with hatred. He looked back at Rose; the intensity in his eyes became more extreme.

At that moment, as if she felt his heated gaze, Jenny turned to him, her silver eyes staring into his aqua blue eyes. He instantly smiled at her, his eyes calm again. She smiled stiffly and turned to chat with her cousin. His eyes turned cold again, he turned and swam to the end of the pool, where a marker said it was 3 feet deep.

The boy stared at the racing group of teens as they laughed and tried to gain the upper hand. The Caleb boy always just a bit faster than the rest, James looked at the ex team captain in superiority. He closed his eyes briefly, throwing them open while staring at the other boy.

Across the pool, a blood curdling scream drew everyone's attention. The girls turned to see a frantic Tyler and Reid dragging Caleb toward them, blood seemed to be gushing from a huge gash on his chest. The other students must have thought someone had a concealed weapon, for they ran from the gym, screaming in terror. Pogue was coming up behind the other three, his face terrified.

Jenny and Rose jumped into the water, helping the bleeding boy out as the others jumped out behind them. They were covered in watery blood, shivering in coldness, or fear, or both. They stared hopelessly at their leader as he writhed on the floor, crimson tides gushed from his wound. 

Rose cried frantically, covering the gash with her hands. The younger girl had tears of fright, but was surprisingly calm. She looked around as the boy screamed, everyone had left, not caring about the boy or how he may be doing. She turned to him, her eyes blazing lighting bolts emitting a dim glow. She stepped forward, gently pulling Rose away. The latter girl did not want to move, turning to lash out at the person pulling her from the wounded boy. When she noticed her cousin with her calm silver eyes, she stepped away reluctantly. The boys shook all over, too scared to hope for Caleb's life to go on.

"I freely give my own blood for his, heal his wound. Drink of my powers, for his life I willingly surrender myself." The younger girl placed her hand over the gaping wound, pushing down on it gently. The boy moaned, and then quieted when a soft silver glow seeped from her hand, onto his chest. The large gash slowly began to heal over, closing up then disappearing all together.

Blinking quickly, Caleb sat up, his hands flying to his chest, searching for the gash. When he felt nothing, he looked around at the scared blood soaked group, then to the bloody water. He scrambled to his feet, panting and stumbling to Rose, who caught him before he fell. She cradled him to her, crying in joy as the other boys ran over to him, kneeling around him, asking if he was alright. 

Caleb nodded.

"What happened, to the blood, to everything?" He asked, looking at them all. Everyone turned to Jenny, who was weakly leaning on the floor.

"I healed you, silly," she said softly. With that, the girl fainted, falling onto the floor. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"A magical coma, how many times do I have to say it?" Rosa was beginning to get annoyed at Tyler and Reid's incessant questioning on the girls' health.

It had been two days since the incident in the pool, with no leads as to who may have cut him. The younger girl had been out of it since, having given a bit of her life force to heal the wounded boy.

Everyone kept asking what had happened to him in the pool. To that, Caleb had absolutely no answer. Sure, there were a few theories, a concealed weapon, maybe an angry person out for vengeance. Of course, many times all theories led to Chase, who was still no where to be seen.

Then, there was the new guy, James. He seemed quite the character as soon as he was introduced. Perhaps he was an ally of their hated foe, Chase. Since the pool drama, people who confronted the small group were astounded to find Caleb wound free. If the situation arose where they needed to explain Caleb's health or Jenny's disappearance, the group would dodge the questions or Rose would erase their memories.

So there they sat in the boy's dorm room, taking Jenny to the infirmary would have been pointless and raise a many awkward questions.

"I know what it is; I don't know how long it lasts! So far you have been unable to answer that, haven't you?" Reid faced the glaring girl, shooting daggers at her. Tyler sat beside the unconscious girl, angrily looking down, tears of unshed fury clung to his bottom eyelid. Caleb sat on a chair near the door, close to where Rose stood.

The oldest boy seemed about ready to defend the older girl, but sat still as she held her own.

"Don't you think I am feeling horrible about this? My cousin is in a coma for crying out loud, and I don't know how long it will last!" Rose screamed, her eyes becoming neon emerald, her stance defensive.

"You should feel bad! You stood around and did nothing while Jenny had to step up once again and fix everything! You stood there like a coward and cried, and you are safe, aren't you? The stronger cousin is in a coma now!" Reid bit out, just as angry. His eyes burned with the passion and emotions behind his words.

Caleb could sit no more. He jumped up and came to the shaking girls' aid.

"Now that's enough!" Caleb roared, stepping in front of her, for it appeared the other boy may lash out at her.

Tyler, who sat beside the comatose girl, flinched slightly, his anger rising with every word.

"What are you going to do, Reid, hit her for not having the power Jenny has? Back off dude, back the hell off!" The older boy stared Reid down, his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath he took.

Reid stared back in defiance, his eyes shining darkly. Tyler looked between the two, unattached, wishing Pogue was here. He was at his own girlfriends beside, he could not blame him. When you had someone that important to you, of course you want to be by them always. His blue eyes rested again on the unconscious girl, then up at Rose.

He knew just how Reid was feeling.

"What do you want me to do? Smile and thank her for getting kidnapped and not helping and being weak, for being another Sarah?" As the words escaped his lips, the others knew the outspoken boy had gone too far. That was confirmed when Caleb's fist met Reid's cheek. Tyler jumped up in shock, Rose's eyes flew open.

Reid stumbled back, which may not have been a good thing, for he fell upon Jenny's still form. Tyler gasped, pulling the other boy off of her quickly and gathering her into his arms. Reid looked up in hatred at their leader, who still stood before Rose.

Caleb looked taken aback. His eyes were normal as he turned to look at his savior in concern. He stepped forward to see if the younger girl was alright, just to be tackled to the floor by the very boy he laid out.

Reid held him down roughly, shaking the older boys' shoulders as he pinned him.

"You made me hurt her, she saved you and you made me hurt her!" The younger boy yelled, tears falling from his eyes to land on the other.

Caleb stared, shocked, up at his friend.

"I… I am sorry, I didn't mean to… I was not thinking." Caleb sputtered; tears were forming in his own eyes. Rose ran over to her cousin, who laid eerily still in Tyler's arms. Before she could reach the two, however, she was thrown into the air and bound tightly by a whip consumed in darkness.

The two boys on the floor turned when they heard Rose's protest. They separated and jumped up in horror at the sight before them.

Their youngest friend stood rigidly, left arm outstretched to maneuver the whip, right arm cradling the still girl to him like a child. His body was overcome by flames of ebony and crimson.

Reid stepped forward uneasily, Caleb rushed forward, trying to pry the whip off of the emerald eyed girl. She looked down at him, horror and panic in her eyes.

"Tyler, stop this! I know how you feel, I know you are mad. This is not the way to fix things," Reid shouted, walking forward, reaching for Jenny.

Tyler's eyes blazed violently, a force field pushed Reid back roughly. Caleb rushed the boy, just to be thrown back to fall beside the other boy.

Rose stared on in shock; the pulses of electricity were beginning to become more painful. She began to mutter a spell to break through his force field. As she got weaker, she felt his shield grow smaller and smaller. When she felt that the boys could break it, she slumped weakly.

The angry boy looked around wildly, seemingly possessed. Reid and Caleb flew up again, running to the bound girl and together frantically pulled at the whip.

At that tense moment, the younger girl suddenly whimpered softly.

Tyler froze, his eyes, black as the night a moment earlier, became aqua blue. The flames around him disappeared as he looked down at the girl in his arm.

The whip vanished, and a gasping Rose fell into Caleb's arms. Reid rushed toward Jenny and Tyler, gently prying the girl away from him and moving back.

The blue eyed boy looked up in confusion.

"What did I do?" He looked down at his shaking hands, and then at Reid, carrying a lifeless Jenny, Reid's hands were burned. He looked at Caleb, kneeling beside a panting Rose; his hands were burnt as well, as were the older girls' arms and stomach.

"What did I do?" He said again, terror plain on his face. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing.

Reid and Caleb looked at each other, then at their younger friend. They had never seen him that way before.

Had he ascended? No, it was not his birthday for another two months.

An early ascension, perhaps? Yet, what would make his powers so dark, so painful?

The two boys slowly stepped toward Tyler, the sandy blond haired boy held Jenny bridal style. He turned to gently placed her on the slightly singed bed the stood beside the boy he had been fighting with just 7 minutes earlier.

They all felt the terribly strong power, it lingered, hovered around them like a toxic gas.

Rose looked at her cousin in concern; she crawled over weakly and gently moved a strand of hair from the other girls' face.

'We need you Jenny, you need to wake up. He was right, I am weak, weak without you here to keep me strong.' Rose telepathically, she was numb from the electricity that froze her nerves.

Jenny stirred very slightly, her face drawn, as if in thought.

'Rose, I can't wake up, I want to, but I can't.'

The older girl's face flew up in shock at her cousins' telepathic message.

'Why Jen, why can't you wake up?'

'Not enough power, not enough life force. I feel Tyler, I feel Reid, and I felt you and Caleb. I just can't open my eyes.' The younger girl thought. Outside, she was just as lifeless as she had been for the past two days, but inside, she cried.

'Reid is wrong Rosy, you are the strongest person I know. Believe in yourself, you have what it take to be a great witch.'

Rose's eyes welled up with tears, she looked over at the boys, the two were comforting their smaller friend. She slowly got to her feet, staggering, and then standing straight.

Caleb's eyes met her in understanding, she smiled. He smiled.

Things were going to get better.

They had to.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Man, I missed one heck of a party, didn't I?"

Everyone turned to glare at Pogue. He smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was a joke guys, chill out."

"Well, it was not that funny to us, thank you very much," Rose said, voice full of scorn, tenderly rubbing her bandaged stomach.

A day had passed since the drama with what they believed to be Tyler's early ascension. Jenny still lay on the bed in her coma and things were still tense between Reid, Caleb and Rose. Sure, they had come to a mutual understanding, but the atmosphere was heavy with the anger and regret they portrayed the day before. Tyler, for the most part, kept to himself, hardly talking and keeping a distant, yet watchful eye on the sleeping girl.

"Things sure are quiet around here, don't you think?" Pogue stretched as he sat on a chair in the dorm room.

"Yes, they are…" Caleb said, turning to look at Tyler, who sat secluded at the far end of the room. Reid sat on the floor beside the bed, ever the protective bodyguard of the sleeping girl. His eyes downcast, the boy sat stiffly, not once had he looked Rose or Caleb in the eyes.

Pogue looked around the room, and then sighed, standing up.

"This has got to stop guys, this anger and silent treatment. I leave you all alone for a few hours and this is what happens?"

"Oh don't feel so special, your lack of presence was refreshing," Reid bit out angrily. Pogue rolled his eyes skyward, pretending he did not hear the younger boy.

"Anyway, I guess we should talk about Tyler and his early ascension. I thought I would be next; my birthday is in a week. Yet he ascended before me, and in a very harsh way."

Reid took a moment to look at his best friend who sat alone, listening but not looking at the others. What Pogue had just said was true, he was to ascend before Tyler, seeing as how they got their power boosts upon turning 18.

Rose, sitting beside Caleb, sighed, continuing to rub at her sore arm. The oldest boy turned a concerned eye on her, then a weary eye on Tyler and Reid.

"Tyler, have you noticed any changes lately, any power surges?" Reid asked, standing up and walking to his best friend. Tyler shook his head slowly, eyes still on the ground. The youngest boy did not feel like being of help to the others, he was hurting, and all they cared about was his ascension. He had hurt them, could have hurt Jenny, and he did not know why.

Why had he turned early, and why was it so horrible?

It felt dark, menacing, like he had no control over himself. He did not have control; he was stuck behind a huge wall of darkness, while something or someone made him do their dark deed. He stared ahead lifelessly, he could not look at the others, it was too painful.

"Tyler, you have to stop beating yourself up about this. What happened was not your fault. You are not evil at all; actually, you are the nicest guy alive."

"Like hell he is…" Rose bit out, still sore from the whips' shocks. Tyler winced, looking to the floor in shame. Caleb side glanced at the girl, knowing she inadvertently started the process of setting Reid off.

He was right.

"Do you have to be such a moron? I am trying to help him overcome this and you put him down!" Reid bit out, glaring at the girl.

"Put him down? The guy almost killed me, so I am sorry if I am not very friendly toward him at the moment." Rose glared back at the taller boy, her uncanny knack to be outspoken shone at this moment. Caleb and Pogue sighed, moving to pull the two away from each other.

Rose and Reid held their hands up at the same time, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Stay out of this, both of you! You, Rose, are a major idiot. Tyler did not mean to hurt anyone, I should know, I have known him a lot longer than you have!"

"I don't care how long you have known him; he hurt me, and Caleb! Since he is your best friend, you may not care that he could have killed you too. I am not too trusting of new people, especially when they try to kill me! And stop calling me names you jerk!"

Their eyes flared as they looked at each other, neither one backing down.

That's what you get when you have two hot heads in the same room.

Reid powered up a sphere while Rose held out her hand to summon something.

"Shoot," Pogue said, grabbing at Reid's arm. Caleb grabbed at Rose's.

The screaming began.

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"LET ME GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE THINKS HE IS SO GREAT!"

"IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

"WITCH!"

"THANK YOU!"

Both were now fully restrained by the struggling boys, straining to break free.

While they stood, glaring at each other and breathing heavily, they heard a soft voice.

"What's with all the noise, guys?" Jenny asked, sitting up weakly, rubbing her eye.

Everyone, Tyler included, looked at the girl, jaws dropped in shock. The room was suddenly very quiet. Yet that did not last long.

Rose's eyes lit up.

She smiled widely.

Then let loose the loudest scream in the history of mankind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JENNY!!"

Outside, birds flew in fright and the entire student population jumped out of their skins.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Everyone clamped their hands over their ears, teeth gnashing against each other. Rose's scream seemed to last an eternity, and even when she stopped, she only started up again louder and higher in pitch. The guys in the room moaned in agony.

"What is this, an attack or something?" Reid screamed, eyes shut tight as if he were in pain. Caleb took the initiative to jump over to the ecstatic and fidgety girl, grabbing her before she could bolt over to her laying cousin.

"Jenny, I am so glad you are ok!" The older girl screamed, trying to break free of Caleb's grasp. Pogue joined the oldest boy in holding her. Reid and Tyler created a sort of human shield in front of a confused Jenny, her silver eyes straining to focus.

"Rose, what happened?"

Caleb stepped forward, her 'bodyguards' wearily let him pass to see her.

"You saved my life at the pool the other day with your magic. Without you, I would have died for sure. I owe you my life Jenny."

Jenny smiled weakly, sitting up and looking at her surroundings quietly. Reid and Tyler sat on nearby chairs.

Rose calmed down a bit, Caleb and Pogue led her to her cousin and sat her down.

"What day is it?" The younger girl asked, looking out of the window to see the sun setting.

"It's, well, that's not important right now, we are just happy you are awake. Now we can go to the dance!" Everyone glared at Rose and she had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Dance?" Jenny asked softly, looking at the others for confirmation.

"The end of school dance, everyone has to go to look good for the school board. We had planned on not going, because... well…" Reid explained, looking at the younger girl in concern.

"A dance sounds like fun; I am guessing I have been out of commission for a few days. It will be good to get up and have a good time…" She thought for a bit. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, what about Chase? Where is he?"

Everyone looked ashamed, avoiding her questioning eyes.

"No idea… and that new guy seems to have fallen off the edge of the earth as well. Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

Rose scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Still with that 'Chase is the new guy in disguise' thing Reid? Damn, that is getting annoying already; he is just some new guy you are jealous of."

Reid turned angry eyes to her, balling his fists.

"Who asked you? You just don't want to believe it because you are hot for the guy. You practically drool all over him in classes. You think his crap doesn't stink!"

Rose jumped to her feet, making the bed rock and Jenny to topple to her side in bemusement. Tyler glared at the older girl.

"I think he is cute, yeah, but I know a bad guy when I see one!"

"Just like you knew Chase was a bad guy when you were telling us how 'cute' he was? Face it, the devil himself can be staring you right in the face, but if he had a nice tan or cute face or whatever, you would be all over him!"

"Oh that is so stupid Reid, did you think that up on your own? You just hate him because he is better at stuff than you are!"

Reid stiffened, and then inhaled deeply.

"You can insult me all you like, but when your stupid actions or not acting put others in danger, that I won't stand for!"

"I didn't put anyone in danger!"

Reid pointed at Jenny.

"What about her? Where were you when she risked her life saving Caleb, huh? Crying all over him and she had to take over. You get kidnapped and she risks her life trying to save you! I know Caleb won't tell you anything because he is all in love with you. Pogue doesn't want to hurt your feelings and Ty is just too nice. I, however, will tell someone when they are being…"

"Being what Reid?" Rose bit out angrily.

"A coward!" He retorted. Rose seemed to burn with hatred. Everyone in the room felt the crackle of anger spark between them.

"I'm a coward? Where the heck were you when all this was happening? Too damn scared to help her! Don't talk crap without talking of your own weaknesses too!" They stared each other down until Jenny cleared her throat.

Everyone, relieved for the interruption, looked at her.

"Reid, thank you for caring, I appreciate it. Still, it was my own choice to go to Rose and help save her. It was my decision, mine alone. It is who I am, to put others before even myself. I wanted to help them and I did. It is not Rose's fault I am who I am. Please don't blame any of that on her. Rose, don't talk down to Reid and don't call him jealous, because he is just trying to look out for his loved ones."

Everyone calmed down, especially Rose and Reid, who looked at each other shamefully then backed away.

"Good, now, let's forget all the bad stuff and think about the dance."

Rose blushed slightly.

"Did you say Caleb was in love with me?" Everyone laughed as Caleb blushed uneasily.

"He was kidding…" Rose's face fell slightly, but she kept a faint smile.

"Well, forget Chase for now, about the dance…"

They stood before the doors leading to school gym. They were all dressed to impress, all shining in their amazing gowns and tuxedos.

"Wow, this is it, the big night. "Tyler said, tugging uncomfortably at his tie. No one was really paying attention, but they nodded as the doors were pushed open and all the dancing people came into view.

Shall we go in then?" Jenny asked, then stopped suddenly, her eyes closing in a wince.

Rose was the only one to notice. The older girl stepped over to her cousin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Someone here is thinking very bad thoughts… evil thoughts."

"This is high school, I bet everyone here has evil thoughts," Reid joked, walking into the colorful gym. Pogue and Kate followed slowly. They disappeared into the crowd, leaving Caleb, Rose and Tyler to calm the silver eyed girls' fears.

"Does everyone have thoughts of wiping out the entire school?" Jenny looked around, a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead. "These are not just angry school kids' thoughts… These are vicious, vengeful. You think it can be Caleb?"

"If he didn't want you to hear him, I am sure you wouldn't be able to." Caleb said, yet sounding unsure.

"What if he wants her to? What if he is here, calling us for a fight?" Rose asked, gripping Jenny's arm tightly.

The young man nodded in thought, then turned and ran into the darkness.

"Take her inside Rose, get her something to drink and sit her down, I think I know where he will be."

"I will go with yo-…"

"No! Get in there and keep her safe!" With that, he ran into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Rose and Jenny looked after him in shock. Tyler, who had stood silent the entire time, looked after his friend then at the silver eyed girl as she spoke.

"Rose, you should go with him, you know you want to…"

"I know, but he might get mad."

"Get mad? If he doesn't get help he might very well get dead! He doesn't want you to get hurt, but he doesn't see how strong you are. Go on, I will be fine. Tyler is here, and so are the others. Give a call if you need us, but too many of us there will just be getting in the way."

Rose struggled to come up with a retort but decided against wasting more time arguing. She stooped down and pulled off her new high heels and threw them to her cousin, who caught them just as the emerald eyed girl ran off in the direction of the leader.

'Be careful Rose,' Jenny thought, her hair whipping around her face wildly.

'I will,' came a whispered response from the older girl. With that, she turned and walked into the gym, Tyler following after.

"I thought I told you to…"

"Oh shut up, I knew you would need help so I came, no one tells me what to do buddy. You are stuck with me."

Caleb rolled his eyes in resignation and stepped forward softly, knowing full well that if Chase were there, there was no need to try to walk carefully.

"Caleb…"

"Yea?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" He walked slowly through the trees, spotting the burned down barn.

"That you don't love me."

He stopped and turned around, looking at her in confusion.

"Do you think this is the right time Rose?"

"No… I guess you're right…" Her face fell and she didn't bring her gaze to him. He looked at her, but he couldn't help but see Sarah.

He hated himself for that.

"Aww, don't worry babe, you still have me."

Rose and Caleb looked around and saw a young man walk from thin air it seemed. Moving toward them smoothly, a smile visible through the darkness

Rose squinted into the night.

"James?"

"Wrong love, well, not entirely."

"Chase!" Caleb bit out, seething.

"And bingo was his name-o. Howdy Caleb, fancy meeting you here."

They looked on as the boy seemingly glided up to them. The face and body, everything was James. But now both of them knew it was nothing more than a costume. Chase was back, and he was more than ready to fight.

For dramatic effect, somewhere in the distance a wolf howled and the wind slowed eerily.

"The final fight… you ready Caleb?"

"Don't forget me! I am fighting too!" Rose shouted,

"Don't worry Love, I would never forget you. You are the vessel, after all."

"Quit calling me that you freak!" At that, Rose's eyes burned neon green and a sphere formed in her right hand.

"No no, can't play with you yet babe, got to kill the self proclaimed leader first."

An invisible force pushed the girl back roughly, bounding her and trapping her against a large bare tree. She struggled and screamed in anger.

"Damn it, not again!" She hated this, always being the one tied up or trapped.

She lowered her head, shaking.

'Reid was right… I am nothing but trouble.'

In front of her, the two young men went straight into trading blows. Caleb seemed to be getting the upper hand, unnoticed by Rose, who kept her head down.

The effects of Jenny's bite seemed to have kept the young man slow and sharply weaker.

'I am always getting in the way and always the damsel in distress, the one thing I said I would never be!'

'And you are not!'

Rose's eyes widened as she felt herself being lowered slowly as the binding force seemed to have released her. She looked down to see a pair of tiny eyes looking up at her.

The silver rabbit twitched its nose to the side as it regarded her.

'Jenny…'

'You have what it takes to be the greatest witch there ever has been or ever will be. Don't doubt yourself or your abilities. You are a strong person, a smart witch and more importantly, a true friend. Don't ever think you're not good enough, or I will kick your butt."

Rose smiled, wiping at her eyes as the rabbit tilted its' head to the side then darted off into a nearby bush.

"Time to stop crying."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chase stood a few feet away from Caleb, panting heavily. He clutched his right arm tightly, his eyes impassive as he looked at the other boy. Rose ran over to Caleb, taking a defensive stance next to him. The dark boy's eyes flashed angrily when she stood beside his enemy. Composing himself, he smiled triumphantly. The other two raised their brows at his unexpected expression.

"You two think you have me beat? You couldn't be farther from the truth." With that said, the handsomely dark boy flew at Rose and Caleb, quicker than the blink of an eye. Caught off guard, the two turned just in time to be thrown back viciously by a stinging ball of energy. Flying backward, Rose quickly murmured a spell. Immediately afterward, a huge feather appeared directly behind the two cushioning their impact and floating them to the ground.

Rose, landing first onto the soft earth looked to see her companion, who, having gotten more of the shot of energy, lay stiffly before her, shivering slightly.

"Caleb!" Rose screamed, crouching by him, she turned him onto his back, shaking him slightly. He stared at her, his lips trembling as he tried to make out words.

"Can't… move…"

Terrified, Rose shakily stood up and confronted the smirking boy before her. She trembled as she formed multiple energy balls in her palm.

"My love, I am not going to fight you. You couldn't defeat me with all the power you have."

Rose's mouth twitched, she looked back at Caleb, who looked up at her helplessly, sorrowfully. Looking back at Chase, she scowled.

"Don't fight, fine with me. Just know I am going to destroy you before you can hurt any of my friends again." Her eyes shone emerald after the burst of fire in them. Darting forward, she sent the decent sized orbs flying at the emotionless boy. He stood perfectly still, the balls of energy spreading out all around him before shooting toward him. The wind blew wildly, making his hair whip around his face, yet still he stood impassively, almost bored looking.

Rose looked on smiling, knowing her orbs would do major damage when they hit the creep. Her smile disappeared, however, when she saw that the unmoving boy closed his eyes, opening them half a second later, black as night. Rose stared on in horror as he disappeared completely, the orbs crashing together in great explosions. Shielding her eyes against the bright flare, she desperately looked around, blinking rapidly.

"Rose, look above you!" Caleb shouted, using all the strength he could muster, he was on his elbows, wobbly sitting up.

Looking up, Rose barely dodged a large dark ball that, upon impact with the ground, burned a large hole and sinking deep into the earth. Smoke wafted up out of the hole, Rose stared up at the boy in a nearby tree in shock.

"Now see what you did? You made me angry baby, I don't like to be angry with you sweets." He was cut off abruptly when an enraged Caleb flew up and tackled him off of his perch.

Caleb's' eyes burned in hatred as he punched the boy beneath him.

"Don't talk to her, never talk to her you filth!" The boys rolled around on the grassy floor, Caleb having taken the upper hand was beating the other boy viciously. Chase could only cover his face, his own powers starting to hinder, a lasting effect of the wolf's draining bite.

Caleb was practically snarling. Having seen that monster attacking the girl he loved, yes, loved, had set him off. Then to have the guy calling Rose sweets and baby? His blood had turned cold; he felt the power well up in him, spurred on by jealousy and hatred.

Rose climbed to her feet and ran to the boys; she pulled at Caleb, feeling he had killed the other boy with his brutal blows. Caleb released the limp boy, climbing off of him and cooling down when Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, shivering.

"Is he…?"

"I don't know. With him, I can't say one way or the other." Warily eyeing the still boy, Caleb pulled the shaking girl into his body, arms around her protectively.

"Go back to the dance."

"What! No, what if he gets up and attacks you?" Rose protested, hugging to him tighter. The look he gave her would have scared any other person, but no, not her. Rose was more stubborn than anyone he would ever meet. Well, maybe she tied with Reid…

There was no time for a retort from Caleb, however, when Chase sat up, eyes turning to them. The boy pushed his friend behind him, powering an orb in his right palm. The sitting boy glared at them, lifting his head, he screamed only one word.

"COME!"

Before they could begin to wonder why he said that, a flash of lightning erupted, a being flew through the sky. The flash behind the person illuminated him as he pounced from, apparently, thin air. He landed before them on all fours, slowly raising to a crouch then standing up completely.

Rose and Caleb looked at the newcomer in horror.

He was built, muscles tensing and relaxing as he regarded the two before him in cold indifference. His eyes, though black, seemed to burn hell fire with their intensity. He had to be at least six feet tall, give an inch or two. He stood in front of the beaten boy, breathing heavily as he faced his two opponents. A dark and menacing aura surrounded him, not invisible to the eye, but made of dark flames.

Rose opened her mouth to scream his name.

"T-…" Before she could say his name, she was thrown back and pushed into the floor by a coal black whip of pure electricity.

The last thing she heard was Caleb screaming her name before her world became dark and painless.


	17. Chapter 17

D: i own nothing of the moive.

cp: 17

Darkness surrounded her.

Blinking was painful, heck, breathing hurt more than she could imagine. She thought she heard her name being called, but that could have just been the wind.

Wait… Wind? Where was she?

Rose sat up with a great deal of effort, dizzy beyond all reason. She felt her stomach churn violently as she shakily stood.

Suddenly everything came crashing back into her head. Rubbing her eyes quickly, she looked ahead to see the battlefield. Her eyes widened and suddenly, any illness she was feeling disappeared at the horrible sight before her.

Caleb was locked in a fierce battle with a very big, very dark form of Tyler. It was the same Tyler that not a few days ago laughed and smiled with them, now pummeling Caleb viciously.

A piercing howl sounded in the distance as Rose sprinted forward in what, to her, seemed like slow motion.

Caleb turned his bloodied face to see Rose coming to his aid. No matter how happy he was to see that the girl was alright, he was horrified of what danger she faced by coming.

"STOP!" He screamed, rolling and narrowly dodging a fist aimed at his heart. Tyler's black eyes blazed as he turned to see the intruder. He quickly jumped off of the torn up boy and ran, surprisingly rapidly, to Rose, who had stopped in her tracks when Caleb screamed at her. She stepped back in shock right before she was knocked off of her feet by a large dark blast.

'I am going to die here…' Rose thought as she flew back and hit a gigantic tree, splitting it in half.

The dark Tyler strode forward, after encouragement from Chase, who was leaning against a tree weakly. Advancing on the fallen girl, he stood over her, looking down at her with cold, unfeeling eyes. Chase walked up to stand beside him; he too looked at the half conscious girl.

"Look at you, pathetic… You are not a worthy bearer of the strongest child ever born. You are nothing, weak, a waste of life force and magic. I can always find another mate… That cousin of yours seems powerful enough…"

Rose glared up at him dizzily, her body shaking in hatred.

"Finish her." Chase turned and began to walk away, past a bleeding Caleb into the darkness. Tyler bent over the shaking girl as the retreating boy laughed maniacally.

Suddenly, there was a flash, not lightning, but a bright light and Chase was thrown back to fall beside Caleb. A snarl echoed through the trees as a shining form flew through the darkness; colliding with Tyler and making him stumble to the side.

Rose stared up in awe at the winged creature as it snarled while keeping its choking hold on the giant Tyler.

The glowing silver wolf shook her head wildly, trying to bring the dark boy down to no avail.

Out of the trees burst the rest of the group, eyes burning, their respective auras shining brilliantly.

"Going to leave the party Chase? It just started," Reid smirked. Pogue jumped forward, standing beside the fallen Rose. She looked up at the two, relief evident on her bruised face.

"… How…?" She asked, throat closing up before she could finish.

"Did we know? Jenny said you might need a little help after all. Then Tyler disappeared suddenly and we knew something bad was going on. We came as fast as we could," Reid flashed a blinding smile, and then turned sharply when he heard a soft whimper.

Everyone from the weakened Chase and Caleb to Reid and Pogue, to Rose stared at the two youngest of their group in confusion and suspense.

The dark boy held the winged wolf tightly around the neck as she struggled lamely. With her last ounce of power, Jenny fell into her human form, still hanging feet above the ground.

Her soft grey eyes stared calmly into his black, menacing orbs. Her hair swaying gently in the night's breeze as her friends stared in horror as Tyler's grip on her neck tightened.

"No, you fool! Don't kill her; she is the last hope we have at producing the heir we have been waiting millennia for!"

"Like hell you are taking her!" Reid screamed out, tossing multiple bolts of energy at his larger friends' massive back, carefully avoiding the limp girl in his hand. The others followed his lead, violently attacking the dark boy, who seemed hardly fazed by their assault. Chase stood separated from the other sons of Ipswich, staring in silence at his minion.

Rose stared at dark Tyler in anger, as his hands gripped her younger cousin tightly. With a howl of rage, she rushed forward, summoning objects to lunge at the boy.

"Fight me, you piece of filth!" Running forward, she pounced at the unmoving Tyler, a huge rock floating above her outstretched palm. With a mighty swipe, she brought it crashing down on the side of the monsters' face. Landing on the ground, she stared up tiredly at him, a small smile tilted up the corners of her mouth.

Her smile vanished when the boy not only didn't move, but didn't seem to be affected at all. Her anger increased when he looked at her cousin, smiling evilly. She raised a sphere to thrust into his exposed stomach, only to be thrown back violently by a swing of Tyler's muscled arm.

She felt like she was hit by a mach truck, and flew back quickly to crash into a nearby tree, splitting it into a million pieces.

Incapacitated, she groaned, looking at the others dizzily. Caleb rushed to her, falling to his knees and pulling her up as she moaned weakly. Pogue and Reid rushed at Tyler, their best attacks at hand. They were pushed back by an invisible, painful force, but they kept pushing, taking one tortuous step at a time. Their eyes were as black as the night, their bodies tense and straining as they moved toward Tyler and his prisoner.

All the while, Chase stood aside, forgotten with all the drama unfolding.

He smiled. Things were finally going his way. With a sharp whistle, he caught the dark boys' attention.

Tyler's eyes flicked to him briefly before he ignored the other boys' summons and looked instead at the limp girl in his grasp. His eyes flashed brilliant blue for a mere moment before reverting back to coal black.

Jenny, noticing the quick but obvious change, smiled weakly, reaching up slowly to touch his two-times-too-large face. At the soft contact, the boys' eyes again became sky blue, looking down at the girl miserably.

Chase, his summons ignored, screamed for the dark boy to obey him and come to his side. His face contorted with rage at the other boys' insolence.

"Bring her here you good for nothing beast!"

Tyler continued to look down at his secret love, his eyes full of sorrow and contempt. Hiding those brilliant blue orbs, he opened his eyes again. Jenny whimpered as she looked at his tear filled eyes, knowing not so deep down what her friend had planned next.

Placing the shaken girl on the floor gently, the dark giant let loose a terrible scream, charging Chase with incredible speed.

Caught off guard, Chase stepped back, and then was pushed back forcefully by the giant boy until his back crashed into the hard ground below. Tyler stared down at him, using sheer power to keep the other boy immobilized.

Chase snarled up at the other boy, flailing his legs and twisting his body without much effect. He became still as the other watched wearily, unsure of what they were witnessing.

"I made you, freak! I gave you this strength, the power that equals my own!"

As his rage increased, so did his depleted powers. His body shook with the unshed force of his rapidly growing strength.

All the while, the others were too weak to notice the shift in the pinned boys' stamina. They slowly began to inch forward, with the exception of Jenny, who stood rooted to the spot she was placed.

No one noticed, then, that the fallen boy got an arm loose and was slowly moving his hand toward his captor's stomach.

Tyler looked down at the other boy, his bright blue eyes shining brilliantly. Although his massive size remained, his friends noticed the change in his attitude. They knew their friends' sweet spirit was restored; they rushed forward to help their brother. Rose and Caleb limped quickly in front of the others.

What happened next stunned the Ipswich troops. What seemed like an event that stretched an eternity only took about 20 seconds.

A sickening scream was heard and a large flash blinded them for a moment before they caught sight of the two boys on the ground. Their mouths gaped open in horror as they saw Tyler slacked over Chase lifelessly, blood dribbling from his mouth and a huge hole on his back where a well aimed orb exited through from his unprotected stomach.

Jenny screamed out, lunging to her feet and rushing past the others, who were already moving quickly, all ignoring the pain that shot through their beaten bodies. Chase tossed the boy aside and climbed to his feet, staggering slightly as he looked down at the still boy. Smoke still emitted from the large hole on his back.

Jenny fell to her knees beside him, turning him over so he faced her. The other fell around her, staring in silent horror.

The youngest girl looked down at the now normal sized Tyler. His blue eyes stared up at her, as they had the first time she really noticed them. But this time they were blank, expressionless, dead. They no longer shone with that bright, care- free light. She put her hand on his face and used her fingers to close his eyes, stifling a sob that threatened to choke her.

"Pathetic," Chase snarled, preparing to vanish with what power he had left.

The others looked at their friend sullenly, their eyes red and teary. Rose and Caleb's eyes met and they exchanged watery glances, nodding before standing and whirling on their hated adversary.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters.

The wind slowed again, swirling around the group and blowing fallen leaves up.

Rose and Caleb stood in front of their friends, facing the boy that so ruthlessly stole Tyler's life.

They no longer cried, nor did they portray their emotions. They were a synchronization of calmness. The group looked up at them from their sitting positions surrounding their fallen comrade.

Chase held his right arm weakly; his eyes hooded wearily, his power almost completely drained. He knew he could not stand a chance of fighting the other teens; his best option was to try to vanish and regain his strength.

'This isn't looking good… I have to get the heck out of here,' Chase closed his eyes as he tried to gather enough strength to vanish just once more. Try as he might, he could not gather the strength he needed to vanish. He knew he had to fight.

He knew he had to destroy.

Both Rose and Caleb shot forward, eyes burning emerald and coal black respectively. With all the passion, all the hatred, all the turmoil within them, they ran.

They ran with Tyler in their hearts, with their friends, their family inside of them. With a blinding flash, they collided with the dark boy, orbs crashing into one he produced in a split second.

The others stared transfixed as the three combatants traded blows, Chase seeming to put everything into his solo fight against the two. Jenny looked down at Tyler, sweeping his hair from his pale, blood stained face, waiting for the right time. Reid looked down at the two sadly, comprehension in his tear filled eyes. Looking at his best friend of so many years, he turned away, not wanting to see what had become of his pal, his brother. Pogue stood somberly, watching the others battle on, Chase holding his own, at least for the moment.

Rose lunged at the slowing boy, catching him in the arm with a green sphere. Caleb side glanced at her, his mouth a perfect smirk.

Chase bit his lip to stifle his furious cry. He looked down to see that his arm was burnt quite horribly. His eyes blazed as he looked at the two before him. He saw their smirks, the triumphant glimmer in their eyes.

He hated that he knew he was about to be beaten.

He hated that his death would be brought by his most despised adversary and the girl he planned to use.

Yet mostly he hated the fact that, in the end, that old cliché was true.

The good guy always gets the girl, the good guy always wins.

Panting, he half heart-heartedly threw tiny orbs in the others' general direction, his eyes burning black with hatred. He looked up as Caleb rushed at him, an orb at his side. Rose ran at his side, her own orb glowing as she smiled victoriously.

Chase, not completely resigned to certain death, used what little energy he had to jump away from the two, effectively dodging the spheres of energy that would have surely blasted him to bits. He looked down at his opponents from a nearby tree, his ragged breaths portraying his weariness.

Rose and Caleb looked up at him, preparing their final blows.

Chase glared at Rose, his bad arm hanging loosely at his side. With an angry cry, he pounced from the tree, a large, dark orb pushed in front of him.

Caleb, seeing the potential damage the sphere could do, shouldered Rose aside, getting his other arm skimmed by the orb in the process. With a groan, he stumbled backward, gripping the slightly burned skin on his chest.

Rose turned to the fallen boy, concern clouding her shining eyes. In that brief moment she turned from the other boy, Chase took the opportunity to grab her by the neck.

The others made to move forward, but stopped at the girls' warning glance and her telepathic message.

'He is mine.'

With a calm smile, Rose looked at the boy that held her captive, more than once. She began to chant quickly.

Chase shook her violently, trying to stop her from her rambling.

She would not stop, but continued at a faster speed. Suddenly, she became silent, her emerald eyes illuminated tenfold.

Chase released her quickly, his hand scalded by her flesh. He backed away as the others, Reid, Caleb and Pogue stepped forward, their eyes trained on him, never blinking.

"What are you?" Chase stared at the girl before him, his eyes wide.

Rose tilted her head toward the others, a smile playing across her entire face.

"Part of the Ipswich family. You won't hurt us, any of us, anymore." She made a play of looking at his hand that had been around her throat moments earlier.

Chase looked down. He screamed in horror as he saw his hand engulfed in flames, which traveled up his arm. His body shook as he screamed, racked with agony, his entire being became covered in the eerily green colored flame.

The rest of the group stared still, unblinking as, with a final shriek, Chase evaporated into nothing.

Their eyes erupted as they became their normal colors again. They rushed forward, surrounding Rose and praising her immense strength that finally destroyed the dark boy. Caleb pulled her against him, kissing her forehead softly.

"You did it Rose, you beat him."

Rose smiled weakly.

"We all did."

Reid and Pogue patted her back softly, allowing Caleb to embrace the green eyed girl.

With a startled expression, Rose pulled away from the taller boy's embrace, nudging past the others. The guys turned to where she now headed, their eyes widening.

Jenny still kneeled over the still form of Tyler, her long hair obscuring his face from the others.

Rose walked to her cousin slowly, not sure what to say to make Jenny feel better. She was always the more outspoken of the two, but now, she was at a loss for words.

"Jenny?"

Jenny looked up; her eyes illuminated bright silver, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose paused, looking at the boys for assistance. None of them seemed to know how to react.

Jenny smiled then, a weak, tired smile that surprised the others.

"Still some time," she said, pulling Tyler up into a sitting position as she embraced him, hugging him to her like he was her lifeline.

The others stared silently, unsure of what to think of the younger girls' actions.

Suddenly, a soft light illuminated the pair, starting within Jenny and traveling into the lifeless Tyler.

Rose gasped in shock as the youngest two of their team began to ascend, floating higher and higher until they were quite a ways off of the ground. The Ipswich troops looked up in awe as the bodies began to rotate slowly, Jenny still hugging Tyler closely, both of their eyes closed as if sleeping.

Both bodies illuminated brightly now, the two jerked softly as each of them sprouted a pair of silver wings.

"That's new…" Pogue commented, the others nodded, their eyes transfixed on the sight above them.

While they watched, two sets of eyes flew open from between the entwined wings, shining deep silver and a rich, coal black. As the long, sinewy wings entwined and embraced around the two bodies, the pair began to return to earth, still rotating very slowly until their feet touched the ground. A shower of silver rain erupted and fell to the ground.

There stood Jenny and Tyler, each still bearing the floor length silver wings momentarily before those too vanished in a shower of silver stars.

The others stared, unbelieving, at the two.

"Jenny... your life force…" Rose rushed to the pair, followed closely by the others.

Jenny smiled brightly, holding onto Tyler's hand tightly as he stared at her fiercely. His blue eyes bore into her with such devotion and pride.

"Still a month younger than you Rose, don't forget, four hour power rule," Jenny giggled, leaning into Tyler weakly. The blue eyed boy hugged her to him gently, considering her wounds.

Rose laughed, jumping at her cousin, who gladly accepted her embrace.

"You were awesome Rose!"

"You saw?"

"You beating Chase once and for all? Heck yeah I did! I told you that you rocked!"

Rose blushed, nodding.

"Yeah, I do, don't I? And you! You were awesome, you brought Ty back!"

Tyler stepped forward, smiling.

"Thought you didn't like me Rose," he said with a playful smirk. Rose smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh Ty, I am always mean to the people I like." The other guys laughed, stepping back slightly.

Tyler laughed, joining in as the others came to him, looking him over slowly.

"No more dark Tyler?" Pogue asked, voicing everyone's silent question. Tyler sobered, looking down at himself, then at Jenny. His blue eyes closed briefly.

"I don't think so, I actually feel… I don't know, lighter, more free. These past weeks, I had this dark feeling in me, in my heart. Now… now I feel like this huge weight was lifted from my shoulders."

The younger girl behind him smiled as the boy talked to the others, calming their fears so they now joked with him easily. Reid seemed the most relieved, poking his younger friend in the stomach.

"No more empty feelings in the pit of your stomach, right Ty?"

Tyler laughed, rubbing his stomach.

"Guess you're glad I lived, I mean, where would you be without my Hummer?"

"I would have taken it... out of respect, of course."

Rose joined in on the good humor, turning when she noticed that Caleb no longer stood beside her. He stood a few feet away, looking at the small group fondly.

"A penny for your thoughts," Rose walked to him, looking over her shoulder at her friends.

"My brothers… my new sister, our family, we were drawn to each other. Before we were even conceived, our destiny was to meet and save one another. Tyler was dead, brought back to us thanks to Jenny. You killed Chase where none of us could hope to do on our own. You two complete the Ipswich family."

Rose smiled, wanting more than anything to hug the leader of their group, but deciding he would shun her. She placed her hand on his injured arm softly.

"You should have our healer fix this up, before the four hours are up."

Caleb smiled and nodded, seemingly pondering something. Rose looked at him questioningly.

"I will, but I have something else in mind right now."

"And that is?"

"I was just thinking… The dance is still going on."

Rose's eyes lit up.

"Hey guys, are you on for dancing the night away?"

Everyone turned to her, yelling their approval.

"Heck yeah, we need a treat! Let's go!" Rose called, running to the others, pulling a smiling Caleb after her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The small group stood at the entrance of the dance room, their once immaculate clothes now torn and dirty.

"Let's put these nerds to shame," Reid joked, pushing the doors open.

Everyone in the room stopped dancing, turning to gawk at the newcomers. There were some snickers and jeers as the team walked through the separating throng of teens.

"Jealous," Pogue said lightly, smiling as Kate ran to him.

"What happened to you guys? You all look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

"Later, it's a long, tiring story," Pogue said, smiling over his shoulder at the others and allowing Kate to pull him away.

"Shall we dance?" Caleb held his hand out to Rose, who blushingly accepted.

Reid looked at Tyler, who stared at his shoes, to Jenny, who looked at the ceiling. He smirked.

"If you don't take her, Ty, I will."

Tyler glowered at the smiling boy and offered his hand to the silver eyed girl. Jenny smiled, gently taking his hand. Reid laughed, winking at the younger witch as Tyler pulled her after him softly.

Jenny smiled at him knowingly, mouthing the words 'thank you.' Reid nodded, seriously, and then turned to chat with a girl that shyly asked for the next dance.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I never thanked you, you know."

Jenny looked up at Tyler, tilting her head in askance.

"For saving me in more ways than one," Tyler responded, brushing a stray lock of hair from his partners' face.

Jenny smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it…"

"There is one thing I noticed when we were together, though."

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

"It… well… I… I felt like we were connected, like I was half of a whole. It felt like we were making love, actually…" He looked down at her, unblushing, hoping she would not find him completely disgusting.

She looked at him. Laughing softly, she put her index finger to her lips.

"Just one of the perks I guess."

Tyler smiled, hugging her to him.

"Don't worry Jen, I won't tell."

"Good," she laughed.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So what's next for us?"

Caleb pulled back slightly to look at the girl he loved.

"Pertaining to…?"

"To us," Rose said, smiling.

"You and me us, or all of us?"

"Whichever is easier," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Caleb bit back a laugh. Smirking, he leaned forward and locked lips with the startled girl, his lips meeting hers in a searing, tender kiss.

He pulled back, smiling down at the wide eyed girl.

"Does that answer your question?"

Rose reached up to brush her fingers over her lips, which seemed to burn from the contact.

"In more ways than you will ever know," she whispered, moving forward to kiss the taller boy, who happily accepted the girls' passionate embrace.

THE END......................... MAYBE


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Epilogue

Disclaimer: i don't own the movie or the guys but i wish i did lol but i own jenny and rose only.

Rose! Hey Rose, are you alright in there? You ve been in there for an hour now! I m fine I ll be out in a sec, ok? Jenny bit her lower lip in frustration, deciding to leave her cousin alone for the time being. She had noticed how aloof and distracted the older girl had been for the past month, and it was starting to worry her slightly.  
If you re sure I ll just go and make us some lunch. Do you have any suggestions?

Uh, I m not too hungry, maybe just some oj? The silver eyed girl made a sound of affirmation before she retreated from the entrance of the bathroom door she had been standing at for the past twenty minutes.  
Rose sighed in relief from within the confines of her current sanctuary: the bathroom. In her tight grasp she held a stick-like apparatus, her knuckles white with the force in which she held the object. She stared down at the little device, her emerald eyes clouded over with worry and distress.  
What will he think of me? What will he say? Rose thought, making sure to cover her thoughts, so her cousin could not telepathically eavesdrop.

She looked down at the pregnancy test once again, just to triple check that she was seeing what she thought she saw. Indeed there was the little pink plus sign; clear as day and leaving little to no doubt that she was actually pregnant.  
A soft knock brought her out of her thoughts. Rose quickly concealed the test, opening the door to confront the person on the other side. Her eyes widened when she looked up into the soft brown eyes of her boyfriend of 5 months, a gasp escaping her lips.  
Rose, are you alright? Jenny seems to think something is wrong with you, and I am starting to wonder if she is right. The blushing girl exited the restroom, quickly shoving the little stick into her jacket pocket and closing the door behind her simultaneously.  
I am great, you know Jenny she is always worrying over little things. Remember when Tyler drove his Hummer into that ditch a few days ago? She was go-

I am not talking about Tyler, love, I am talking about you. You have been acting kind of weird lately You are not going to pull a Sarah on me, are you? Caleb joked, yet kept his face firm, as though he thought that was exactly what Rose was going to do.  
Of course I am not going to make the same mistake she did and let you go! Rose replied indignantly, wrapping her arms around Caleb s neck and planting a soft kiss on his lips. That seemed to reassure him, for he wrapped his once limp arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and leaning his chin on the top of her head.  
Sorry about being so insecure, I just want to make sure that you are staying around for a long time, Caleb whispered against her dark hair, tightening his hold on her.  
Rose smiled against his chest, loving the feeling of being loved and needed by someone besides her cousin.  
Come on guys, get a room or something! The embracing couple turned to see Reid sauntering into the dorm room, his trademark grin wider than ever at seeing the two acting so lovey dovey.

Grow up Reid, Rose commented light-heartedly, leaving the tight embrace of her boyfriend and walking up to her friend. Reid smirked and feigned horror as the emerald eyed girl nudged past him.  
What, no cursing or clawing my eyes out? Rose smirked as she turned to regard the slightly obnoxious young man that she now considered a brother figure.  
Nah, I think I will leave that to Caleb, she said, laughing as her boyfriend playfully grabbed Reid and placed him in a headlock.  
The two wrestled around in the dorm, knocking over chairs and tables as they tussled. Rose merely rolled her eyes, softly putting a hand over the pocket containing the little test.  
Oh, more visitors, making a mess of my dorm room as usual, Jenny commented from the doorway that connected to a small kitchen-like area. She held a tray of sandwiches and chips.  
The boys stood, smirking and dusting themselves off. Jenny smiled at her teammates, loving them for their playfulness and the fact that she let them get away with almost anything.  
Lover boy started it Hey, speaking of lover boys, where s your boo at? Reid joked, plucking a sandwich off of the tray and taking a large bite.

Ty said he was going to get a few things from his professors, seeing as how school is coming to an end, Jenny said, grinning as Reid polished off one sandwich and grabbed another.  
Dude, save a few for the rest of us, Pogue commented as he strode into the room, Kate following close behind.  
Hey guys and gals, how re you all doing? Kate questioned, nabbing two sandwiches off of the tray and handing one to her boyfriend. Reid rolled his eyes, grabbing a handful of chips and plopping down onto the nearby bed.  
Great now that school is over, Rose joked, standing in the doorway next to her younger cousin. She scanned the remaining contents of the tray and immediately regretted the action. She felt as if she was going to vomit. With a quick comment she ran from the room, the others staring at her in shock.  
Whoa, what was that all about? Kate queried, turning a confused face to Jenny.

I have no idea, but I am going to find out right now. Jenny handed the platter to a grateful Pogue, turning to move past Caleb.  
Maybe I should check on her? No, I will check on her, it s probably a girl thing or a magic girl thing. Caleb nodded in understanding, stepping aside so that the silver eyed girl could move past him.  
Rose, I know that something is wrong with you. Let me in right now or I will magic you out of there missy. Rose sighed in resignation, charming the door open to allow her peeved cousin to enter.

You know I hate when you call me missy, right? Jenny nodded, smiling softly as she kneeled before her wild cousin, who was presently crouched over the porcelain toilet.  
So what s wrong with you girl? You have been weird lately, and now you are tossing your cookies. If I didn t know any better, I would say you were pregnant, the younger girl laughed, and then sobered when she saw her cousin stiffen.  
You You re not pregnant are you? Rose hung her head miserably, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing the test. She tossed it over her shoulder at her cousin, who caught it and stared down at the little display window.

You feel up to being a godmother? Rose joked, running the back of her arm over her moist forehead. Jenny stood in shocked silence, staring down at the little pink plus sign, even shaking the stick to see if there was some kind of mistake. The little symbol stubbornly remained.  
Have you told Caleb? Rose glared up at her cousin, weakly coming to her feet and gripping the sink to keep from toppling over.  
What do you think? He has not mentioned it to anyone, so of course he doesn t know! You are the first person I have told, Rose bit out in a harsh whisper.

Geez, sorry, you just caught me off guard. You don t have to bite my head off, Jenny retorted, putting her hands up in mock surrender.  
Sorry, I am just kind of freaking out, Rose sighed, smiling wearily at the other girl.  
When are you going to tell him, then? I ll find the right time, don t worry. When did this happ- Ugh, please don t ask right now, Rose pleaded, lowering her voice even more to ensure that the others could not hear their discussion.  
I just hope you tell him soon, or at least, you know, before the baby is crowning. Rose smiled stiffly, and then smirked evilly at the younger girl.  
You re still holding my pee stick. Jenny glanced down and noticed that indeed she was gripping the stick by the wrong end.  
Oh dude, gross! Jenny cried out, tossing the stick back at her laughing cousin.  
Maybe you should wash your hands? Rose laughed out, watching as the taller girl scrubber her hands with soapy suds, casting dirty looks over her shoulder every once in a while.  
Jen, there you are! Tyler called out, opening his arms as his girlfriend turned at his proclamation and smiled lovingly at him. She walked to him, letting him take her in his arms as she softly placed her hands against his chest, feeling the accelerated beat of his heart.  
Ty, we ve been looking all over for you, Jenny replied in greeting, looking over her shoulder as the rest of gang waved to them from the other side of the clearing in the forest they had used as their practice grounds not too long ago.  
Had a few loose ends to tie up my love, hope I didn t keep you waiting too long. I d wait forever for you, the girl replied, tilting her head up to kiss her boyfriends strong jaw.  
Man, I think I am going to have to become a firefighter, to pull a hose on all of these random displays of affection. Tyler and Jenny blushed slightly, neither relinquishing their hold on one another.  
You wouldn t feel that way if you had a girl of your own Reid, Tyler quipped, causing his rebellious friend to smirk and flip him the bird.  
Whatever you say, Romeo.

Guys, come on, I thought we were going to talk about how we were going to celebrate the ending of our sentence er, I mean the end of school. Tyler rolled his eyes at Pogue s comment, pulling Jenny after him as they strode over to the rest of their family. Jenny snickered; amazed at how at ease they all were with one another.  
I say we go to Nicky s, what do you guys think? Caleb commented, grinning when everyone s eyes lit up in excitement.  
Haven t been there in a while, Reid chimed in.  
I could use a good sweaty sticky dance, Kate added.  
I hope you mean with me If so, I m in, Pogue joked, earning him a pinch in the side from his giggling girlfriend.  
Let s go get our groove on! Nicely put, Rose, and I second that motion, Jenny replied, smiling as Tyler nodded in agreement.  
Then it s settled, let s go gang, Caleb finished, leading the others to their respective vehicles. They joked good-naturedly as they walked through the forest, jokes and insults flying freely amongst the group.  
We should talk, Caleb, Rose all but screamed, trying to make her voice heard over the blaring music and laughing people. It seemed that they were not the only group that felt like dancing to celebrate the ending of classes.  
Yeah, sure, let s go outside! Caleb led Rose out of the crammed dance area, stopping when he got to the parking lot. He turned to the emerald eyed girl, a look of concern etched on his face.  
So are you going to tell me what has been bothering you lately? Rose lowered her head, playing with the hem of her blouse nervously before lifting her eyes to meet his.  
You have to promise you won t get mad. The last thing this place needs is a giant energy ball thrown at it. Just tell me what s wrong, we will go from there. Besides, you know nothing you do could possibly make me mad. Caleb smiled down at the fidgety girl, trying to put her at ease. His calm demeanor seemed to work, for she visibly relaxed, straightening up as she steeled herself to confess to him.  
I m pregnant. The young mans smiled faltered and then disappeared to become a confused scowl.  
What? When? How? Rose rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
I m pregnant, it happened about a month and a half ago, and you see when a man and a woman love each other, they come together to- I know how it happens! Caleb cut it, running a shaky hand through his hair.  
You said you wouldn t get mad I am not mad! Sure sounds like you are Caleb sighed in agitation, looking at his girlfriend in silent shock.  
Are you sure you are pregnant? Rose nodded, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She was a proud person, and was not about to cry like a little girl. She stared at him unblinking, willing him to talk.  
If that is the case, then I am here for you. We will figure this out. There are other options Rose whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek at the thought of destroying an innocent being. Her face was quickly yet gently pulled up so that she was looking into the coal black eyes of the man she loved.  
The only option I will ever consider is having this baby, the others do not exist. My father had little or no time for me, and I will be damned if I gave up on my child, our child. Rose sniffed, smiling softly as she placed a hand against Caleb s cheek, relieved that he would feel that way. His eyes softened and then became their normal rich chocolate brown. He hugged her to himself, sighing against her head.  
Our baby will be someone very special, Caleb mumbled into her hair. Rose nodded in agreement, trying her best to contain her joy.

That s a coincidence; Chase told me the exact same thing. The two turned to see the blonde girl staring at them, smiling somewhat smugly.  
Sarah, Caleb whispered, tightening his hold on a confused Rose.  
Did you miss me, Caleb? I know I missed you. Luckily, I have had something to keep me occupied. The young mans eyes fell until they rested on the blondes stomach, which was slightly rounded beneath her loose blouse.  
Five months along, can you believe it? His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
Chase s baby? He spit out.  
Who would have thought? Sarah responded, a sickly sweet laugh escaping her lips.  
Rose shuddered against her boyfriend, things were going to get very bad.

The End.

Thank you for reading everyone.


End file.
